Something New
by insanereader101
Summary: What if A never excisted, and what if Emily never fell in love with Maya, but instead fell for Samara. Emily is a jock at school and her friends are helping her to find the girl of her dreams. But what if Emily already found her herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's POV**

So, it's the first day of school….senior year, a new day. I hope it's going to be better than last year. Let's just say last year was, not so memorable for me. Getting thrown of the team from the swim team for something that wasn't my fault was bad; I also got accused of taking drugs, thus prolonging my return on the team. The worse was when my jerk of an ex-boyfriend, Ben almost raped me in the girl's locker room. But not everything was bad, I eventually got back on the team, and I also discovered who I really am. It was a rollercoaster ride of emotions, but eventually I found out that I was into girls. I was denying myself for such a long time…..only dating guys to prove it to myself and to my friends. My parents were cool with it, and so were my friends. Not one girl has caught my eye, I mean sure, I found some of them pretty, but none them were…..WOW. Lost in my thoughts, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be met with my best friends Aria, Spencer and Hannah.

"So Emily, any girl caught your eye yet?"

"No Hannah, not yet" Hannah sighed, but turned back to her bubbly self once we sat down at the benches and began to talk. Hannah swore that she'd find someone for me sooner or later. In fact you could say, she was the one that was less surprised by my news when I came out to her. I could remember her screaming, "I knew it!" three times. It was really entertaining. Aria wasn't surprised, but she didn't think I'd admit it so soon. Spencer, only nodded and then said something which caught me of guard, and that was "I was wondering when you'd come out". So, turns out that ever one of them knew I was gay except for myself.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, so sorry!" The sudden commotion two benches behind us caught my attention. I immediately stood up, and helped her with her books, only looking up, when my hand slightly brushed hers. It was only when I looked up that I was lost for words. In front of me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long blond hair fell far below her shoulders, her eyes were a rich grey blue….and she was just breath taking. I found myself standing and the girl talking to me, but I couldn't hear the words that were coming out because I was too distracted by her angelic beauty. "I'm so sorry about our friend, she had a bad morning, hi, I'm Hannah, and these are my friends Aria, Spencer ….and of course this is Emily." Hannah's voice shook me out of my blonde beauty daydream and I found myself blushing. I heard her giggled, and saw her sweep her long fringe behind her ear. The action was really cute, and caused me to bite my lip. "Hi, my names Samara, Samara Cook. It's nice to meet you."

My heart melted when I heard her voice, and before I knew it the bell had rang, signaling the start of the school day. "It's nice to meet all you of you, but I've got to go, bye…bye Emily." With that she strolled of, leaving me staring at her in a daze. "Emily's got a crush; I'm so going to set you two up!"

"Hannah, no…she's new, we've only jus met, and besides I don't even know if she bats for my team."

Aria giggled and nudged Spencer. "What, come on guys, what is it, something you'd like to share?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting for a reply. Aria finally spoke up, her words catching me by surprise. "Oh trust me Em, she's gay alright, you may not have seen it, but we all did, the look she gave you when she said bye, was a look that said "You're cute". That can't be…..my gaydar is fine. I could usually tell when girls are straight or gay, but she didn't come off as someone gay. Perhaps it was the fact that she hid it very well. I bit my lip, and briefly smiled. But when I looked at my other friends I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Not wanting them to know there right, I gave them all a hug, and told them I'd see them soon. I could barely hear them, but I swear Hannah said "Yeah, she so likes her".

**Swim Practice**

"Come on girls, let's do two more laps come on! Two more then you get to go and hit the showers. My arms were killing me. Coach was making us do lots and lots of laps in preparation for the competition against the other schools. We had two weeks, but coach wanted us to train and train before then. When I reached the other end, she yelled stop, and told us to get out the pool to shower and change. I took my goggles of, bringing my hand up to wipe the water of my face. My friends were of course watching from the stands like they always do, but one girl also caught my attention and that was Samara sitting a few seats behind them, doing something in her book. She caught my attention, and smiled back, waving. My friends, being the trouble makers that they are, immediately turned and saw Samara. I got out the pool, stretching my arms, and walked on over. Once I reached them I grabbed my towel and let it rest on my shoulders. "Wow, never knew you were that great of a swimmer".

"Um yeah, uh thanks Samara, I uh…I uh, I mean yeah, oh I'm just going to uh, hit the showers. Bye guys bye, uh Samara."

I heard my friends laugh, and I mentally slapped myself for sounding so lame in front of her. Lame? Really? More like stupid! She probably finds me weird as it is.

The showers were nice and warm, and I managed to get change and pack my clothes before heading out. "Hey Em, we invited Samara along to have lunch with us, so hurry up and get your ass over here!" Oh no, she was coming to lunch with us. Oh god, now I know I'm going to make a bigger fool out of myself. It's weird enough already.

**Lunch**

To say things are awkward would be an understatement. I was sitting next to Samara, trying so hard to keep up with our conversation without staring at her, but the temptation is really strong, and I managed to sneak two glanced. I knew she caught me the second time, but I managed to look away before she could see me. One of my hands was fidgeting on the table, lightly tapping on the hard surface. My other hand badly wanted to hold hers but of course I resisted. "Oh my god, guys look at the time, we've got to study for that group project that Mrs. Coleman gave us during history."

"Sorry Em, come on guys, were going to get so screwed if we don't do it. And I don't think I'd fancy a few days detention on the first week of school". I am so going to kill them later. We never get set projects at the begging of school, there setting me up, trying to get me alone with Samara. Once they paid they all got out quickly, leaving me at the table next to Samara. It was so awkward, but the tension was broken when she began to talk about swimming. "So your friends told me that you won a lot of gold medals."

"Yeah, yeah I did, but that was nothing, any swimmer can win that many gold medals."

"I think you put yourself down too much, your friends seem to speak really highly of you, and of course your swimming."

The conversation eventually came to an end, and I found myself walking by her side, walking her home. When we came to a stop, I realized that her house, was right across from mine. "Hey, your house if right across from mine!" She giggled and again brushed her hair back. "Well, that's kind of cool, now I finally know someone in this neighborhood. Looks like our parents are getting acquainted." She nodded at the figures not far from us, and sure enough, our parents were in a very interesting conversation. I smiled and looked back. "Yeah I guess they are" I looked at my watch. It was almost 4:30pm. "Sorry Samara, but I've got to go, I promised my mum and dad that I'd watch a movie with them….we always have a movie night."

"Yeah I understand Emily, that's totally fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, and was about to go when I felt her hand on my wrist. "Wait, before you go, I just wanted to do this". And with that she gave me a hug, then kissed my cheek. She whispered goodbye In my ear, and then stalked of, but nor before winking. I blushed again. This year Is going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

I and Hannah lay on the soft sand of the beach, tanning in the sun. Her in a bikini, and me with my bikini top and shorts. It had been 5 days since Samara had kissed me on the cheek, and I still couldn't get over how good it felt. "So, what are you thinking about lover girl?" I turned my head to look at Hannah, resting my cheek on the palm of the hand, and lifting my sunglasses over my head. Ever since that day I told my friends about the kiss on the cheek, they had been ecstatic, especially Hannah. She was trying to get me alone with Samara any chance she got, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad that she likes Samara for me, but man, can she be over the top sometimes. Two days ago, she purposely made Samara trip because she knew that I would catch her. And I did…..of course I did. I could remember it clearly as if it had only happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Oh look, there's Samara, hey Samara, over here". I gulped, I knew exactly what Hannah was doing and it didn't help the fast pounding of my heart. I watched her every move, the way she sauntered over in our direction, waving goodbye to some of her other friends as she passes. "Hey Hannah, hello Emily". She smiled at me, and we just stood there for what felt like ages, just staring at each other. "Soooo, Samara, me and Em and the rest of the girls are going out to beach on the weekend, fancy joining us?"_

"_Ummm, yeah sure, I love the beach, what time should I be there by?"_

"_Early, as in 10nish"_

"_Yeah sure, sounds good". The bell rang at that moment signaling the end of break. I was about to go, when I realized that the three of us had the same class together. "Well, what a coincidence, we all have this class together, come on guys lets go". We walked down the corridors, dodging people who were rushing to get to their next class. Hannah of course ran around the corner, leaving us two alone together, again. It wasn't as awkward as we first met, but I still felt nervous every time I was around her. Our hands brushed together ever so slightly, and I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. The conversation was going smoothly, until, I saw, Hannah's foot sticking out. Samara tripped, and I dropped my books on the floor, managing to catch her from behind, with my hands wrapped tightly around her waist._

"_Oh my god, Samara, I'm so sorry, I was just talking to Aria and Spencer….I didn't see you guys."_

"_No, no it's okay, I can be clumsy sometimes…."_

"_Hey Aria, Spencer….."_

"_Hey Samara, sorry to cut this short, but we have to go, now, me and Aria have the same class and we don't want to be late, Hannah told us you'd be going to the beach with us, so we'll see you there?"_

"_Oh yeah, yeah see you there, bye guys"_

_Everything happened so fast that I didn't even recognize my arm was still around her waist, and that my chin was on her shoulder. I could hear myself breathing, and still in shock slightly. Soft hands touch mine, and I felt her turn her head round so she could face me. Her face was so close to mine, that all I had to do was move an inch and I could kiss her. "Thanks for catching me Emily….."_

_It was the softest of whispers, but it made my heart flutter. She smiled and gently kissed the tip of my nose. This action suddenly made me realize what I was doing, and snapped me out of my blonde beauty daze. "Umm, yeah, no problem, uh….i'll meet you guys inside, bye." And with that I was off. I heard her giggle behind me, and heard Hannah, laughing. The wicked witch, how is it that she manages to hide things so well?_

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Emily, are you there, I've been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes and a half, I said Aria, Spencer and Samara are here." Samara was in her blue bikini, and I couldn't help but drool at the site of her body. I felt a hand wave in front of my face, and saw Spencer smirking at me. Her and Aria, sat close together, actually almost too close. I shook that thought out of my head, naaa, and their straight. I mean Spencer says her and Toby are just friends, but I don't believe her, and Aria, well Aria dated Noel Kahn, the most popular guy in our school. They broke up, but still, it's hard to get a good looking guy like Noel. I wonder if Hannah knows anything about it, or recognized anything.

"Hey Emily, mind if I lay next to you?"

"Uh, no, not at all Samara….uh go ahead"

She thanks me and set her blanket down, lying on her stomach. "Hey come on guys, let go for a dip, before the weather gets cold!" I smiled and got up, but I felt a hand on my ankle, and looked down to see Samara smiling up at me. "Sorry Em, but would you please put some sun screen on my back, I easily get sun burned." I gulped but nodded my head. She handed me the sun block, and I began to rub some down her back. I heard her sigh, and saw her lay her head on top of her arms. In the distance I saw my friends all with smug looks. Eventually, it ended, but then she insisted on putting some on my back so that I don't get burned. I protested against it, but she gave me this look that I couldn't resist, and like a puppy, did as it was told. The only thing is, she lay on my back, her front only just touch my lower back, and her hands slowly rubbing the sun screen on my back. I closed my eyes, liking the feel of her hands on my skin. My breath hitched a couple of times, but I did my best to let it out slowly, not wanting to show what kind of an effect she had on me. After 3 minutes, it was over. I got up, thanking her, but then she stopped me again. Before I knew it, she stepped closer towards me, and whispered in my ear.

"Ask me out already Em….."

She walked passed me and ran towards my friends, leaving me there shocked. Was I that obvious, or did my friends tell her something. Whatever it was, it surely got my brain working over time. It felt like I was just standing for ages, but in fact I stood there for quite some time.

**At Spencer's house**

"So, let me get this straight, she told you to ask her out already?"

"Yeah, after she put sun screen on my back, she walked up to me and told me to ask her out already. Am I that obvious?"

"Well you kind of her Em, I mean you stare at her when you think no one's looking. And she always catches you, that and the fact that you guys are always next to each other, whether it's in class or somewhere else. By the way, why haven't you asked her out already?"

"Spence, I'm really nervous! It's my first time feeling this way about a girl, well….I haven't like a girl this strongly, not to mention I've never even went out with one. I'm just really scared that I'd end up saying something stupid and then end up making a fool of myself."

She laughed, and patted my shoulder sympathetically. I just sighed, and thought of what to do, now that Samara knows I have a thing for her, I'm thinking of when to ask her out. I just can't seem to think of the right time, or any time I came close to asking her out, I'd chicken out of it cause I was too nervous to even speak. "Just ask her out tomorrow after your swimming practice. She's always on the stands watching you swim, so I'm sure you could do it then?"

"Wait, she's been watching me? How come I haven't seen her, no one's ever there after practice is over?"

"Well that's because she leaves before you finish, she must be shy as well. But then again she seemed confident at the beach."

"I want to do something sweet; do you think that getting her a flower is too cheesy?"

"Nope, I think it's totally cute, I say you go for it, but you have to tell me Hannah and…..Aria when you'd finally done it. I know Hannah will be excited to here that you've finally asked her out, she's been trying to think of ways to get you to ask her out but to no avail."

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell her alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Samara's POV**

I couldn't help but smile to myself when I thought about Emily. I knew she was nervous, I felt it when she held me that day, the day when I tripped. She's so cute, and I'm glad that I bumped into that stranger, otherwise she would've never helped me up and we probably would have never met, or at least spoken. It's been a while since I've been a relationship, I wasn't really looking ever since my break up between my ex and I at least a year ago now. But that's over now, I don't have to think about her anymore…..she cheated on me, and all I want to do was get the thoughts out of my head. This move helped me a lot. As I walked round the corner and down the hall, something caught my eye. There near the girl's locker room were Spencer and Aria. Spencer had her hand on Aria's face, and it looked like they were having a deep conversation. Then Spencer leaned in and kissed Aria. My eyes widened, and I pressed my back against the wall, eyes wide. Aria and Spencer, wow never saw that coming. Shaking the shock of my face, I heard footsteps coming. When the person got closer I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

"Aria! Was that what I think I saw, did you and Spencer, just, well you know? Did you guys just kiss?"

I saw her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red, it was obvious that she didn't think anyone would find out about them like that. But why wouldn't they tell anyone, I don't think Hannah or Emily would care, I mean Hannah is, well Hannah is Hannah, and Emily is already gay anyway. "Oh my god, you saw that, please don't tell anyone, at least not yet. What you just saw, was Spencer kissing me for the first time. She just admitted her feelings for me, and I admitted my feelings for her. "Relax, I won't tell anyone, but….when are you going to tell Emily and Hannah?"

"I don't know, but I know Emily is starting to see something, I felt her staring at us at the beach. Plus, me and Spence have been so close lately, I guess that's what made it obvious for Emily. But Hannah, definitely doesn't know, she's been too busy trying to get Emily to ask you out sometime to…"

She suddenly went quiet and bit her lip. I guess she wasn't meant to mention that part. "Ooops, I totally just spilled it out didn't I?" I shook my head, and smiled like an Idiot. Emily was going to ask me out today! I was excited, I can't wait, and I wonder what she was planning. "It's okay…but oh my god! She's going to ask me out, I need to act surprised. Ahhhhh, oh my god I can't wait." Aria chuckled and I blushed, I was acting like 13 year old girl. "Wow, looks like someone really likes the Jock." I slapped her on the arms and we began to walk to walk. "Shut up, you have Spencer, the cute nerd. Speaking of Spencer, when are you guys going to tell Emily and Hannah?"

"Well, we just spoke about it, after we kissed, and we decided to tell them tomorrow, after Em's swim practice."

"Oh, okay, that's good, I can't wait to see Hannah's face, and I bet she'll be so surprised."

"Yeah, oh there's Emily…..hey Em! Over here!" I straightened my posture and smiled, there she is, looking as beautiful as ever. It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful she is, it's like she get more and more beautiful every day. "Hey guys…hi". I giggled, I know that last hi was directed me. We stared at each other for what felt like ages, until I noticed that one of her hands was hidden behind her back. I frowned, what could she be hiding. Hearing Aria chuckled, she excused herself, and walked off. "Hey, uh…..um, I got something for you, and well, I uh, I hope you like it, so uh, here." She got me a really beautiful white lily and on it was a note. I sniffed it before reading the note attached. "**Will you go out with me tonight?" **My smile widened, and I looked up. "So, will you go out with me Samara Cook?" I nodded my head vigorously and wrapped my arms around her neck, giving her a big hug. Her arms went around my waist, and I felt her soft lips kiss my temple. "Is it okay if I pick you up at 7:00pm then"?

"It's definitely okay." I kissed her cheek and she blushed. I can't wait for out date tonight. I wonder what she had in mind. Whatever it is, I'll be happy. As long as I'm with her I'll be happy. She kissed my forehead, then wished me a great day before walking off to her next class. I was swooning inside. I'm finally going out with her.

**7:00pm that night**

I looked over my attire one last time before placing the scarf around my neck and placing some items in my handbag. A knock on my bedroom door made me look up, and I told the person to come in. "Wow, you look beautiful sis. So, when's this Emily going to be here?"

"Thanks Jessie, and she'll be here any second."

"You do know, as your big sister, I'm going to have to interrogate her right, it's the big sister brother rule." I laughed and looked at her.

"You are not going to interrogate my future girlfriend, I know you…..you're going to go over the top."

The bell rang, and I saw my sister dash for the door. I rolled my eyes, and splashed some light perfume. I could hear voices downstairs, and I knew that my sister was already putting up her big protective sister role. I smiled and descended down the stairs. Emily's eyes met mine, and her mouth opened, her eyes looking up and down my body appreciatively. My sister closed her mouth with the tip of her finger, and again began with the interrogation. "So, I don't care who you are, if you upset or hurt my little sister in any way, I will do something about it, is that clear?"

"Uh yes, uh Samara's sister".

"Good, now we've got that out of the way, it's nice to meet you Emily, my sister's been talking so much about you, my name's Jessie, I'm here for a little break"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Jessie"

"Ummm, okay, so me and Em have to get going now, so by sis." I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. But before we could even step down from the porch she stopped us. "Okay I'll see you two lovebirds when you get back…curfew is midnight, and not a minute later, understood Emily?"

"Yes of course, I understand, and don't worry, she's safe with me, I can assure you that no harm will get to her."

"Good, now run along, I wouldn't want you guys to be late for your date."

We both smiled at her and began to walk towards Emily's car. I wander where she's taking me tonight? "So where are you taking me tonight"

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait until we get there, won't be long, it'll only be a 15 minute drive from here."

She opened my door for me and I kissed her cheek before getting in the car. I loved seeing this side of her. I know she could just be herself, but I could see how much she wanted this date to be special for the both of us, and I couldn't deny her that. The roar of the engine came to life, and before I knew it, we already on the road. I wonder what she's planned tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's POV**

Okay, so tonight I kind of pulled in a favor from my best friend Spencer. You see, Spencer was really wealthy, and her family owned this really cute lake house. All of us used to go there for at least a week during summer. It was really beautiful, so I asked Spence if I was allowed to use it for a couple of hours with Samara. I thought that for our first date, we'd cook together, and while the food was cooking we could watch a movie. I forgot to mention that I was a closet romantic. The ride there was silent, but comfortable, she held my hand, and I couldn't help but smile. It fit well with mine, and I could see it happening more often.

"Okay, were here" I could see the look of confusion on her face, her eyebrows scrunching together. We were only at a car park. I didn't want her to see the whole thing yet, so I got a blind fold out while she wasn't looking and put it around her eyes so she couldn't see. It was a beautiful night out, and I wanted to show her the view from the balcony inside the lake house. It took my breath away when Spence first took us out there during that summer. But it will be even more beautiful tonight with the full moon out. I set a table on the balcony with candles already lit. "Hey, where we going? I thought you said were already here, why can't I see." I chuckled and led her the way. When we reached the front porch, I opened the door, and heard the nice crackle of the wood on the fireplace. Her hands shot out in front of her obviously trying to feel her way around. When we stood in the middle of the room, I took her blind fold of, and her mouth flew open in awe. "Oh my gods, Emily…..where are we?" I walked towards her, clasping her hands in both of mine and giving them both a light kiss before looking into her beautiful eyes. "This is Spencer's lake house. Her parents always took us out here every summer for a week. I asked her for a favour, to see if I could borrow it for a few hours, and she said yes, so here we are…..do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, thankyou so much!" She lunged herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, and I smiled. "Um, there's something else I have to show you, come on." I dragged her out onto the balcony where I set the table with a candle in the middle. Again she was shocked, I'm guessing by the view and the fact that I thought of something so romantic for our first date. Stepping close to the edge she put her hand on the railing, and looked out from across the lake. I went beside her, but I wasn't looking at the lake, I was looking at her, she was just so beautiful in the moonlight. Taking her hand, I slowly led her inside and into the kitchen. Spencer had stocked the fridge with some food for out date. "I didn't know what you liked to eat, but Spencer stocked the fridge and cupboards with food, and I was thinking that we could maybe cook together."

"Awww, that's really sweet, I'd love to cook with you, so uh….what are we making then?"

"Oh, um I'm not really sure; she got quite a bit, but what about pasta, then maybe some dessert later on if you're not too full?"

"Pasta sound great, but what sauce are we going to use?"

"Hmmm, good question, I'm not sure, but Spencer has some Pesto sauce, uh….we can have tomato pesto sauce, or herb pesto sauce, which would you prefer?"

"Well, I've tried herb before, so tomato sounds good"

"Great, so we could chat outside on the balcony, or we could go watch a movie in the living room while the pasta is boiling, I mean it's going to take a while to fully cook." She kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed. "A movie sounds nice thanks." Smiling, we both picked the pasta, and got the ingredients out for dessert. We decided to try and make something simple, so we chose bread and butter pudding with some berries and strawberries. There were a lot of dvd's. But in the end I managed to persuade her to go with the horror movie. She wasn't a fan so I had to comfort her every time a scary part comes up, and let me tell you, it was well worth it if it ment her snuggling up to me. Half an hour into the movie, she screamed and dug her face into the crook of my neck, peeking every few seconds to see if it was over. I couldn't help but laugh, and when I did, she slapped my arm and paused the movie. "Your mean, you totally chose this movie on purpose so I could snuggle up to your a guy"

"I may be mean, but I'm cute aren't I?" I put on a cute pout and she chuckled, pushing the hair out of my eyes, while looking at me intensely. Her body shuffled closer, and my breathing suddenly got heavier. The tip of her nose touched mine, and I couldn't help but look at her lips, then her eyes, then her lips again. Her eyes closed, and she whispered. "Kiss me Emily." Gulping I looked at her for a few seconds, before slowly leaning in, and capturing her lips with mine. Her hands immediately held my face, and our lips began to move. The tip of my tongue, touched her lip, begging for entrance, and when she granted it, I gave a little whimper. Our kiss which started of soft was now turning more passionate by the second. When the need for air, became too much, we slowly pulled apart, lips still close to touch….but my eyes stayed closed. It was breath taking, and I wanted nothing more than to do it again. I could feel her breathing, the cool air hitting the side of my face; I knew she was going to whisper something in my ear. "You're a great kisser Emily."

My eyes opened the instant she said that, and my whole face went red…I've never experienced a kiss that passionate before, not even with my first boyfriend Ben. She smiled, and stood up. I took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Come on, the Pasta should be done now, we need to start making the dessert now to so that when we eating the pasta, it'll already be done." My mouth opened, but no words came out, I wanted to say something, but I was still in a daze from the kiss. Chuckling, she pecked me on the lips, and we went into the kitchen. Once, we managed to get everything set up, and the sauce was made, both of us carried our plates outside to on the mini balcony. The dessert was already in the oven being heated up, while the berries and the strawberries were in the fridge. So far the date was going well, we talked, laughed, and also enjoyed the silence. The shrill ringing of my phone caught my attention, and I politely said sorry before picking it up. "Em, it's me Hannah, how's your date going, is it going good, what are you eating, oh…..did you guys kiss yet!"

"Hannah, chill out, yes everything's going fine thanks, and yes…..we…..we kissed". I looked at Samara when I said the last part, and she smiled. I smiled back and gave her a little flirtatious wink. "Hmmm, well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, but you have to tell me all about the kiss, tomorrow, and you're not going to get out of it missy!"

"Okay, Hannah, bye". I heard Samara giggle, and I laughed. Hannah, was always being her bubbly self. We ate the rest of our pasta up, and afterwards I washed the dishes, and got the bowl of strawberries. As much as Samara wanted to help, I told her to sit down. I wanted her too just relax while I got the dessert. Everything went smoothly, and we ate in a comfortable silence. After a while, I got up again and did the same routine, I washed the dishes dried them and told her to sit down in the lounge and relax. Soft music filled the air, and I knew she had switched on the radio. When I went into the living room, she was sat down on the sofa, looking content and peaceful. Smiling I walked towards her and offered her my hand. "Would you do me the honor in dancing with me?"

"I'd be delighted to dance with you madam"

I laughed at how cheesy we were both being. And placed both hands on her waist. Her hands went around my neck, and she rested her head on my shoulder as we both swayed side to side to the beat of the music. This has got to be the most romantic night of my life, and I'm glad that I shared it with her; I wouldn't have it any other way. The rest of the night was pretty much spent doing just that. We danced, in peace….and afterwards, just sat on the sofa, putting on a chick flick. As much as I wanted to stay this way for the rest of the night, I knew that I had to take her home soon, but I didn't want this night to end. Looking at the clock, I sighed, and looked down at Samara. I guess she must've heard my sigh, because she looked up and kissed the tip of my nose. "I guess it's time to go now huh….."

Nodding, we both got ready, and locked up. I wish we could stay the night and just cuddle. But I knew that we couldn't because it was a school night, and we had to go back to school tomorrow.

Once we arrived on her front porch, we both looked at each other, me with a dazed look and her, with a sweet gentle look. I guess you could say we were both pretty much in a daze after the date tonight. "Emily, thank you so much, I had such a great time….maybe we could do it again sometime?" I nodded and leaned in capturing her lips in mine once again. I really didn't want this night to end, but I knew it had too sooner or later. The lights began to flicker on and off, and we pulled back. She chuckled kissed me again. But the lights began to flicker even faster and I had to pull back and laugh, looks like her sister was watching from the window and telling us to break it up. A classic trick, I could remember my mum doing that when I had my first date with Ben. "Thanks so much again Emily, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Anytime, I had a great time to." We kissed one last time, before I got into my car driving home with a smile on my face. This was most definitely a night to remember, and I couldn't wait for more nights like this.

**Hey guys, so….what do you think? Pretty romantic hey Pls review and comment, I'd love to know what you think of this story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samara's POV**

My first date with Emily was so romantic, and as I got up the next morning to school, a smile was on my face. I was whistling as I made a fresh pot of coffee and my sister Jessie, was leaning against the fridge with a smirk on her face. I looked at her with a frown, and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Guessing by the good mood you're in, your date went really well, so, where did she takes you then, let's hear it." Sighing, I smiled at the memory and sat down. "Well, you see she has this friend called Spencer, whose family is apparently quite rich. They owned this lake house not far from here, where Emily and her friends went every summer for a week. Anyways, she Emily asked if she could borrow it for a few hours, and that's where we had our first date. Jessie, you should have seen it, it was so beautiful and Emily was just so sweet. We cooked together, made dessert, watched movies, and danced. It was just perfect." I sighed, laying my cheek against the palm of my hand, whilst stirring the coffee with the other hand. Emily was just so cute, and perfect and smart, oh and did I mention really really hot to?

"Wow, sounds like it was the perfect dream date, hmmmmm I might not have to be so tough on her after all if this is the kind of mood she puts you in every morning. It's better than your old grumpy self, man that's a nightmare." Faking shock, I slapped her on the arm, and finished the rest of my coffee, before packing the rest of my things and heading on out. I was surprised when I got out, because Emily stood there, leaning against her car with a smiled on her face, and a flower in her hand. I bit my lip and walked towards here. "Wow, perfect date and now I ride to school, you're perfect." I took the flower from her hand and sniffed it. Emily took my books and my bag, and put them in the back seat. I slid my arms around her neck, making her face instantly face me and put on that super cute smile. Then I leaned in and gave her one breathtaking kiss, which might I add, left her dazed. I love having this sort of effect on her. "Wow, what was that for?"

"Just for being you, and for the date last night, it was my best date ever, and I'm not just saying it, it really was".

"Awww, why thank you, if I get a kiss like that every morning, I'll be sure to take you on more date like that in the future." I smiled and kissed her cheek, before getting into the front seat of her car. When we got to school I saw the rest of her friends waiting for us at the parking lot. Smiling, I got out, and was about to get my books, when I felt Emily take my hand and shake her head. "No, I'll get it for you." Again I bit my lip, and stood blushing like mad. I liked it when she was being so romantic. Once she got them and carried them for me, I let my hand intertwine with hers as we walked. Hannah squealed when she saw us, and took a picture on her phone, showing it to Spencer and Aria. "Oh my god, you two are so cute together, this is so going on my facebook!" I chuckled, and kissed Emily's cheek. Her arm then slipped around my waist and pulled me closer to her side. I felt her lips touch the top of my head, and I couldn't help but grin. "You guys are just so cute that it's actually sickening. Why can't I have your love life Em!"

"Don't worry Hannah; I'm sure you'll find your dream guy out there somewhere. Then your could be as cute as we are." We all laughed and chatted for a while, until Hannah, blurted something out, that made Emily blush, a bright red. "So, when are you guys gonna do the deed, you know, tumble in the sheets…se…"

"Hannah! I so don't think it's the right time, they only just got together. Look, Emily's bright red." I turned to look at Emily, and she was biting her lip, looking down at her feet, probably wishing for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Chuckling, I turned her face toward me and gave her a brief kiss, then looked her in the eye, telling her that there was no need to be embarrassed. I knew that, it was going to come up anyway. It always comes up, but I knew Emily was a virgin. I haven't given up my virginity yet, but someday I will. And I was hoping that when were both ready, I'd give it up to Emily. The school bell rang, and we all went to our classes. The rest of the school day pretty much went by really quickly, and now I was on my last period, which was gym class. I stretched my legs, and ran around the court once. Today, coach wanted us to try and play some volleyball. It wasn't my sport, but I managed to take a couple of good shots. When coach yelled break, I looked up and saw Emily in the stands, staring right at me. Smiling I took a swig of water, and walked over to her.

"Hey you, what are you doing here, don't you have a lesson to get to?"

"Actually, Mrs. Andrews was off sick, and there were no substitute teachers to fill her spot. There were instructions left on her desk, so we just looked at it and decided to just chill and do some of the work at home, but like the good girl that I am, I finished it while I was watching you play. "I laughed, and kissed her. I've done it a lot today, but I couldn't help myself when I'm around her, I just need to kiss her, and hold her. Emily kissed back slowly letting her tongue touch mine. The kiss started of soft, but it began to get heated, and in the distance I heard the cheers and whistles of some of the girls on our team. Pulling away, I saw Emily blush, and I kissed the tip of her nose before looking behind me. Surely enough, everyone was looking out way. The girls in my gym class never had a problem with my sexuality, and I was so glad, because in my last school a lot of them weren't comfortable with it.

"You go girl, you go girl!"

"Samara, looks like you've got yourself a hottie!"

I chuckled and felt Emily shift in my arms. She was super cute when she was nervous. I smiled, and we walked towards them hand in hand. I introduce Emily to some of the people I've become good friends with. Lots of them asked questions, especially about Emily's swimming. I was so proud of my girl. Wait; did I just say my girl? Looks like I did. "So, Em, did you ask Samara to be your girlfriend yet?" I blushed and turned to look at Emily…wow, looks like they really approve of her. They were really protective of me because I was the youngest on the team, and we all look out for each other. When it went silent, one of the girls on the team yelled "Ask her, ask her, ask her." Then everyone started cheering and telling Emily to ask me. Biting my lip, I saw Emily turn to look at me nervously. "So, Samara, will you please be my girlfriend." Grinning I nodded and kissed her right there in front of everyone, while they cheered. I could feel her smile against my lips, when we pulled apart I kissed the tip of her nose. To other people, this may seem like were going too fast, but….to me it was just right. I know me and Emily haven't known each other long, but I really like her, and I know we could make this work.

"All right girls, water break is over, time to get back to work, lets go!"

We both said our goodbyes and Emily sat back down to do some extra work. After volleyball practice was over, I got changed, and walked over to the pool to watch Emily and the rest of her swim team. Aria, Spencer and Hannah were already there. Oh, yeah, I forgot that Aria and Spencer were going to come out today. I hope there not too nervous. Sitting down, I smiled at everyone and said hi. Emily, was doing great, and again came first. My whole body was tingling, when I saw her get out of the pool, with water cascading down her body like a waterfall. Hannah had to nudge me to stop me from drooling, but I mean, can you blame me? If you had a girlfriend as hot as Emily, then you'd stare to. "So, a friend of mine from gym class told me that Emily asked you to be her girlfriend, is that true".

"Yeah it's true, I mean the team pretty much cheered Em on, and told her to ask me, she was blushing like mad, it was super cute."

"Ahhhh, oh my god, I wish I could've been there, now I could tease Emily."

Emily came over and dried herself of with her towel. She gave me a peck on the lips, and was about to go into the changing rooms, when Spencer spoke up. "Guys, me and Aria have something to tell you. Samara, I know you already know, and thanks for not telling anyone yet." I nodded my head, and I saw Emily look at me with a confusion written all over her face. I pecked her on the lips, and nodded my head in the direction of Aria and Spencer. "Well you see me and Aria, are well…..dating."

"Haaa! I so knew, I knew there was something going on, you two have been getting closer, and you always sat next to each other whenever you can". I laughed at Emily's excited childlike behavior and squeezed her hand. Hannah squealed so loud and hugged the both of them. Wow I guess things pretty much went smoothly. "This is so cool, but totally unfair! Now I'm the only one that's not in a relationship."

"Oh Hannah, don't worry, you'll find someone. Look what about that guy, he's cute". Hannah looked at the guy, and frowned. "Na…..not tan enough." We all rolled her eyes, and Spencer pointed again at another guy who we all thought was pretty good-looking to. "Nope, not enough muscle." I pointed at one, that was muscular and tan, but again Hannah didn't like him. "Nope, I don't like his hair style." We all looked at her and frowned. "Hey don't look at me like that, I have expectations, and as good looking as those guys are, there not up to my standards." We all burst out laughing and I clutched my stomach. Hannah was really something. If I was straight, I would've probably gone out with one of those guys. Emily got up to change, and we all waited until she came out. Once she did, we all decided to have some lunch at the café nearby. Everything was just going so well, and I hope me and Emily can go on another date soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's POV**

So, it had been a few weeks, and everything with Samara is going great. We've been dating for over 2 weeks now, and I couldn't be any happier. It was the end of school, and tomorrow was the weekend, I couldn't wait….it's like every day, I yearn to be with her. I looked at my phone to see if Samara had texted, and nothing came up. She called last night to say that she wouldn't be in school, but I was hoping she's said a text message. Deciding to surprise her, I dialed her number, and waited patiently. It rang four times, and then she picked up. "Hey beautiful, I was just calling to see how you're doing." There was silent on the other end, and this got me worried. Was there something wrong, was there something she wasn't telling me, or didn't want me to know? "Samara, is everything okay, are you okay?" My voice had a worried tone to it, and in the distance I could see my friends walk over, they obviously saw the look on my face and were probably wondering what was wrong. "Em, I can't talk right, now….I'm, I'm busy…..I'll try calling you tonight." Before I could answer she hung up on me. This wasn't like her.

"Em, what's wrong, is Samara okay? We haven't seen her all day, and she wasn't in any of our classes."

"I don't know, but I'm worried, this isn't like her, I could feel something's not right but I don't know what it is. I mean yesterday, she seemed fine. She did call me last night to say that she wasn't coming in, but she seemed fine."

"Yeah, but did she tell you the reason why she taking the day off school?"

"No, she didn't, but I just assumed it was something minor…..I mean, she'd tell me if something was wrong, we don't keep things from each other, at least, I mean, I'm not saying anything…..but I am." They all looked at me sympathetically, and gave me a hug each. They knew how much I cared for Samara, they knew how close we were getting with each passing day, and they didn't like seeing me worried. "Don't worry Em, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's just not feeling very well and doesn't want you to worry. If she doesn't call tonight, then why not try calling her yourself again to see if you can find out what's wrong, but for now, you need to rest, it's been a long day and we've all been studying really hard this week, we could all use a break."

"Yeah, your right Aria, thanks."

"No problem, I'm here for you Em, in fact we all are. So what do you say, sleepover at my house tonight, we could just chill, watch a few movies and eat as much junk food as we want, sound good."

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'll just go home and pack some extra clothes, and I'll meet you guys there."

I went home to pack the rest of my clothes like I said I would, all the while thinking about Samara. I wish I could now what's bothering her, or what's wrong. It's killing me not knowing what's up, not knowing If I could even help her or not is she doesn't tell me what it is that's bothering her. Sighing, I tried looking at my phone, but there still weren't any messages or missed calls from her. I don't know, maybe I was just being an over-protective worried girlfriend, but, wouldn't you worry if someone you liked didn't tell you what was bothering them? Shaking it off, I tried thinking about what Aria said. Once everything was packed I kissed my mum on the cheek and told her I was going to be staying over at Aria's house for the night. When I got there, they were already sat around the TV, watching a chick flick. The time went by pretty fast, and still nothing appeared on my phone. When it was time to play some games, I told them I'd pass. "Come on Emily, we always play truth or dare, it's like the girl tradition at sleep over's."

"I'm really sorry guys, I really am trying, but I'm just worried and I couldn't stop worrying about her. I want to know what's wrong, but I know she's won't tell me, because judging by the tone in her voice, she doesn't want to tell me anything."

"Okay, well, I've got a plan. I'll call her, put it on loudspeaker, that way you could hear everything she's saying, and maybe I could try and get her to tell me."

"I doubt it Spencer, I mean she wouldn't even tell me, I don't think she'd tell any of us, but I guess it's worth a try." Spencer got her phone out, and dialed Samara's number. It took a while but eventually she picked up the phone. Once she said hi, Spencer put it on loudspeaker. "Samara, hey, I was just calling to check up on you, you weren't in any of the classes today and I was just worried, actually were all pretty worried, especially Emily." Again there was silence on the other end. I could hear her breathing, each breath getting quicker and quicker by the minute. Now I know something's definitely up. "Oh, hey Spencer. Yeah, I'm uh….not feeling so good….I can't really talk right now, it's not a good time."

"Is everything okay, is there something I could do to help?"

"No it's fine, I'm fine."

"Samara, I know it's none of my business, but I'm just worried about you, I just want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to, you could always talk to me, any of us. We'll always be here for you. You're important to Emily, in fact very important. And if you mean that much to her, then we also care about you."

"Spencer , thanks….but I just too need to sort this out on my own okay? I appreciate you calling to see if I'm fine, but I'm just going through a lot right now, and I just need some time to myself to just, think." The phone call ended, and I could feel tension in the room. I knew that they knew I was feeling a little tense.

"Sorry Emily, I tried, but it sounded like she was really upset about something."

"It's fine, maybe I could try calling her myself before we all go to sleep, or maybe she'd call, I mean she said she'd try to anyway….come on, let's just play, we came here to have fun, I don't want everyone to feel down because of me."

"Nonsense Em, any friend of yours is a friend of ours, and were always here for you no matter what happens, always remember that."

I thanked all them politely, and we began playing truth or dare. It cheered me up, and for a while I forgot about my worries and my fears. But as soon as it was almost time for bed, it came back just as quickly as it went away. The shrill ringing of my phone caught my attention, and I looked to see that it was Samara calling. Smiling, I picked up the phone and sat down on the floor.

"Hey, it's me Samara, listen…..Emily. I'm really sorry, but could we just rain check on our date tomorrow. I'm not feeling so good, and I just need some time to myself."

"Oh, well…..its fine, we could do it another time, of course when you're feeling better."

"I'm really sorry Emily, I know you were looking forward to it, but, I'm just….I'm sorry."

"Samara, I just want to know what's wrong, why can't you tell me what's wrong, we never keep things from each other."

"Emily, I can't okay, not this time."

"What do you mean, not this time…I'm sorry if I'm sounding a bit too forward, but I just want to know because I'm really worried about you, you didn't text or call me all day and I have the right to be worried."

"Emily, its personal okay, now can you please just drop it!"

"Fine, sorry…for caring then." I ended the call and put my phone on silent. It's the first time she raised her voice at me. And I was hurt that she did. I put my face into my hands, and began to sob. The girls saw me, and immediately tried to comfort me. "Emily, what's wrong, what happened?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me anything, I was just trying to help, and she just flipped. It's the first time she's yelled at me. And I didn't mean to sound un-caring, but she made it pretty clear that she didn't want or need my help. I just feel useless right now guys, I've never felt this way before, for the first time, I'm in a serious relationship…and it just hurts when I can't do anything to help the person I really care about."

I began to cry now, the tears rolling down my face. Maybe I was just over-reacting, but I was just trying to help. She was just threw it at my face. I understood that it was personal, but she didn't need to raise her voice at me. If she said it the first time then I would've given her space, but because she didn't tell me anything until now, it just hurts. My phone rang. Aria looked at it and saw that it was Samara calling. Crying even harder, I just shook my head, and told her no. I didn't want to talk to her right now, I can't. Saying sorry after it just happened won't work, it never does because you'll still be upset about it. I can't just forgive her, when all I was trying to do was be a good girlfriend. If she wanted space, then I'll give her space to think, all she needed to do was just ask, but now, things seem to have escalated out of my control.

**Next day…..**

When I woke up the next day, I had lots of missed calls, all from Samara. I know that what I was doing might seem mean, but it's not. I'm doing this, because I don't want her to call me without getting passed whatever it is she needs to think about. It's not going to solve anything, because it will go back to where we started, nothing will be solved, because she still needs that time to think. And unless she can get past that, and tell me what's wrong, I'm going to try my best and not call her. My mum's been worried. She knows what happened because I told her after she had heard me crying in my bathroom. I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to get it, but when I opened the door, I was surprised to see Samara standing on my doorstep. "Emily, look I know you've been avoiding my calls, and I'm sorry for yelling at you on the phone like that, I knew I shouldn't have, and I'm deeply sorry for that. I was just going through some stuff."

"I get that, but all you had to do was say, it was personal, and I'd understand. I don't know why exactly you can't tell me what it is, but I respect your decisions."

"Can we just forget about it please?"

"No Samara we can't, because it's not going to change anything. You still haven't told me, any the reason why I've been avoiding your calls, was that so I could give you space to think. It's going to be hard if we don't trust each other, and I need to know what's bothering you, because what happens if in the future ,this happens again…..what happens if you get upset, and end up yelling at me again, and for the same reason as now?"

"Okay, you're right, but can't you just forgive me?"

"I can't know that I don't have your forgiveness."

"Fine I forgive you, but we still need to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, because I can't sleep knowing that you're hurting and I don't know over what." I took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk about it okay?"

"About the date, I'm sorry for cancelling; I really was looking forward to it. Can we just, maybe move it for tomorrow?"

"Of course, anything for you."

She smiled, and I kissed the tip of her nose. We sat on the porch; just cuddling up to each other for a little while, before her mum called saying she needed to get back home to eat lunch. I kissed her goodbye, and smiled. Things may not have been totally sorted, but at least we cleared the air, and things are less awkward.

**Hey guys, lol I know this chapter wasn't all lovey dovey, but I didn't want to make it all simple….otherwise the story will be the same all the time and it will become boring eventually. But don't worry, Samara and Emily are fine. Samara is just facing some family problems. Well not really a problem, but it's something to do with family :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Samara's PO V**

I felt so bad after I yelled at Emily. I knew I shouldn't have, but I guess my emotions got the better of me and I lashed out at the one person I really care about…..the one person that I'm starting to fall for. She was right though, we had to talk about it, because if I don't tell her I know that this will possibly happen again in the future. I appreciated her giving me space, and I guess I should have told her that all long instead of lying and saying I'm fine all the time, when I clearly wasn't. But I didn't want her to worry about me, she's got so much going on at school with work and everything and I didn't want to add to that. What she said on the phone last night was true though, she did have a right to worry because she is my girlfriend. The reason why I was being bitchy yesterday was because it was the day my dad passed away, and I took it the hardest because I was never really able to get over it. He passed away about two years ago yesterday, and every year I act like this. My mum knows, and Jessie knows, and they were here for me yesterday. I texted Emily to come over to my house, where we'll be having date at 7:00 pm sharp. She's never really been inside my house, so it thought it would be perfect for her to see it today.

**7:00pm**

I charged down the stairs, and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before opening the door. My mum was out with her friend from University and Jessie was out partying with her friends, so we had the house to ourselves tonight. And no, get your mind out of the gutter, we are not going to make love, well at least not yet anyway. "Hey Emily, thanks for coming, please come in, uh….dining table is all set, and the food is all cooked and ready, I'll just bring the drinks in." Just as I was about to head into the kitchen, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. Before I knew it she kissed me. It was so gently and sweet, that I practically melted inside. She's such a great kisser. When we pulled apart, I rested my forhead against hers, and took deep breaths. "Hmmmm, and hello to you to, what was that for."

"I just wanted to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend, don't need a reason." I blushed and bit my lip. Whenever she gives me compliments I blush. Kissing her again for a few seconds, I pulled away and smiled before getting the drinks in the kitchen and bringing them over into the dining room. Emily was already sat there, already in awe. "Wow this looks great; I can't believe you made all this without me." Today I made chicken pie, and for dessert, chocolate mousse. I knew Emily said pie was one of her favorite things to eat, especially if it was homemade, so that's why I made it. "Well I do remember you saying you loved homemade pie, so I made pie."She smiled at me, and we sat down. It was a bit silent at first, but we eventually got into a comfortable conversation. Once the pie was consumed and we had finished dessert, I put all the plates in the dish washer, and we both sat down on the sofa to cuddle.

"Emily…I'm ready to tell you what happened."

"Are you sure you're ready, because you don't have to do it right away if you're not. Don't do it because you feel that you have to, do it when you want."

"I do want to, and I'm sure. You see, two years ago, my dad was on his way to pick me up from school. I had a soccer tournament that night and my dad was the only one that was running late. Anyways, after we won the tournament, I was just so happy. I was about to celebrate with Jessie and the rest of the team, when my mum got a call from the hospital, saying that my dad had got into a car accident and died on the spot. The news shocked me so much that I broke down crying in front of everyone. And what started out as a great day, turned out to be a nightmare."

"Oh my god, Samara, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…I always thought your dad was just away on business. Hey, come here."

She pulled me into her arms, and I began to cry again. The memories flooded through my mind, and it just hurt too much. From that day on, I was never able to play soccer, I couldn't. It was the one thing that I really wanted to do, but because of that night, I stuck to playing other sports instead of just soccer. I was good at every single one, perfect in fact, but I never felt alive or complete whenever I played them. I'm so glad Emily just held me; she was just the perfect girlfriend. We spent the rest of the night just talking and cuddling.

**Next day…..**

I stood on the pitch, in one of my old soccer kits, and looked at the football in front of me. I had yet to kick it. But every time I tried, it was like I was frozen to the spot. I shook my head, and was about to turn round, when I felt soft arms go around my waist, and soft kisses being peppered on the side of my neck. Smiling I turned round to see that it was Emily. After last night, I told her everything. Even about me not being able to play the sport that I love because of that night. I even told her how it was my dream to become a professional soccer player. She came down here with me, to help me past my fear. "Hey you, it's okay. But don't give up, you can do this, I know you can."

"I don't know if I can Emily."

"Look, I hope you don't mind, but I brought company. I told my friends about what you told me, and they decided they wanted to help to, so look behind you…you see, were all here for you, to cheer you on. When you look to the stands, think about the crowd cheering, think of us cheering for you, and think about me. If none of us are there, always think about me."

"You can do it Samara, come on, you go girl!" I laughed at Hannah, cheering, and smiled at the others. I'm so glad that Emily is helping me through this. Looking at her, I pecked her on the lips before looking at the ball again. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. And when I did, I no longer saw my dad…..I saw Emily's face, I saw her friends, our friends cheering me on in the crowd. When I opened my eyes I ran towards the ball, and dribbled it down the field, then I kicked it, and scored. I heard everyone of them cheering behind me, and felt Emily pick me up and swing me around. "You did, I knew you could, see I told you, you could do it, you just needed your confidence back."

"Samara, that was great, you charged down the field so fast, and you scored to!"

"I'm so telling coach that you need to be on the team."

"Wow thanks Spencer." I smiled at Spencer, glad that she played a lot of sports. After the breakthrough, Emily and her friends decided to treat me out. It was only lunch and a movie afterwards, but it cheered me up a lot. Now, we were at my house, me still in my kit. Emily's hand was in my hair, and my head was resting on her shoulder. We were watching a Tv show, when all of a sudden, I began to place light kisses on Emily's neck and shoulder. I could feel her shiver, and her breathing getting shallower. Her eyes shifted towards mine, the light brown, now turning to a much darker shade. Switching of the tv, I wrapped my arms around her neck, and pulled her towards me. The kiss started of slow and sweet, but became more heated, and passionate. Before I knew it, I was laying on my back on the sofa, with Emily, in between my legs on top of me. My legs wrapped around her, making her arms loose balance and causing her to fully press her body weight into me. It felt so good…amazing. My hands, having an imagination of their own and slipped underneath her shirt, feeling her warm skin. Her muscles tensed. My hands slid a little higher, when Emily began to kiss my neck, and I could feel her abs. I pulled my hips up into hers, making her groan, and I smirked. When I felt a sharp sting on my neck I moaned, and pulled Emily back up to kiss me. I was about to lift her shirt when I felt her hands stop me.

"We have to stop….."

"Awww, but why, I love what we were doing." I gave her a cute pout, and she chuckled, lissing me lightly on the lips.

"As much as you want to, I'm not ready just yet…I've never done this before, so I'm uh…..well, nervous. And, I want our first time to be special, not on a couch." She blushed, and looked down. I kissed her cheek, and whispered that it was alright, that I've never really done it before either. Sitting up, I began to fix my hair, but Emily lay me back down, and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I thought you said you weren't ready."

"I'm not, but I didn't say I wanted to stop making out with you."

"Oh my god Em, your such a guy sometimes."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm your hot, cute guy….well girl, but you get what I mean."

"Shut up and kiss me you dork."

And so, that's how most of the day was spent. We spent it making out. And let me tell you, what a great make out session it was. We've never really went that far before, and I was happy that we got to experience it. A loud couch caught our attention, and I looked up to see my sister Jessie, and my mum standing there. Jessie was smirking and my mum was, well trying to hold her laughter in. Emily immediately got off me, and we both straightened out the way we look. "Mum, uh…..this is Emily, my girlfriend."

"Yes I could see that." I bit my lip, and Emily blushed harder. It was the first time my mum had seen Emily. I mean I've told her about what she looks like, but she's never really seen her in person, until now, and in a very awkward situation. "It's nice to meet you miss Cook, uh…well I better get going now, my mum would probably be wondering where I am."

"Oh Em, why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow night, I would love to know more about you."

"Oh, um….I would love to Miss Cook, what time should I come over?"

"6:30 would be fine; dinner will be at 7:00pm."

"Okay, yeah sure, that will be great; I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll walk you to the door Emily."

When we got outside, I burst out laughing. It was so funny seeing Emily all embarrassed. "Samara! Not funny, we just caught making out on your sofa…..so not that way I wanted to introduce myself to your mum."

"Hey, it was funny, and besides, you look so cute when you blush."

"I did?"

"Yes you did, now come over here so I could kiss you goodnight."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. What started out to be a goodnight kiss, turned out into a mini make out session. Eventually, we stopped, and I waved goodbye, watching her walk away. When I went inside, I had a goofy smile on my face. "Well, looks like you had a great time."

"Yeah, honey, looks like you did."

"Mum! Jessie come on…your never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope, we can use it to tease you."

"And to answer your question, I was practicing soccer today?"

"Soccer, but I thought, well you know, that you couldn't play anymore."

"Well today, I found out that I can. I told Emily what happened, and her and her friends helped me to gain my confidence back. Spencer's going to talk to the coach, and hopefully I'll be on the school's soccer team sooner or later." My mum and sister looked at me, and both hugged me. "That's great honey, well done."

I smiled, and hugged her back. She went into the kitchen to prepare us some snacks, and as I was about to go upstairs to change, Jessie gasped. I looked at her funny, and she bit her lip, pushing pointing at my neck. "Oh my god, that's one huge hickey you got there." Blushing, I touched it, but smiled when I remembered our heated make out session from earlier on. I know Em is not ready, but when she is, I can't wait to show her how much I love her. Wait, did I just say love? Oh my god, I'm in love with Emily. I sighed dreamily, and my sister patted me on the back. "I know that look, you're in love with her aren't you?" Noddin dreamily, I bit my lipp and looked at her. "Well, I'm proud of you sis. No go upstairs and change, your dream like state is quite sickening."

I playfully punched her in the shoulder, and went upstairs, all the while thinking about Emily. God I'm so in love with her.

**OMG, things are heating up. Lol, no need to worry, nothing will break Samara and Emily apart. Review pls! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily's POV**

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you and her were making out on the sofa, and her sister and mum walked in on you?" I nodded, and they all burst out laughing. Hannah was literally clutching her stomach, and so were Aria and Spencer. "Guys, totally not funny, I was so embarrassed, I so did not want her mum to catch us like that." They all caught their breath and Hannah looked at me. "Oh come on Em, it wasn't that bad, at least now, her mum has finally met you." I shook my head and hid my face behind my hands. A few minutes later I felt a kiss on my cheek and smiled when I saw Samara. I lifted a brow in confusion when I saw that she was wearing a scarf. Before she could answer though, Spencer pulled the scarf of, and they all gasped. There on her neck was one big hickey. "Damn Emily, look at that…..oh man, you really went for it." I blushed and fiddled with my fingers. Samara giggled and found it cute, so she tipped my face up and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled against the kiss, and kissed her nose when we pulled apart. Spencer gave the scarf back, and Samara put it in her bag. Her hair was covering it, so I guess it was safe to put the scarf in her bag. Hannah's phone rang, and she picked it up. The instant she spoke, I knew she liked someone, finally.

"Hey, yeah I'm sitting on the bench with my friends, can you see me…..oh you can, well, okay….i'll uh, see you in class then, bye." Her eyes glazed over, and I smiled. Finally someone she likes, I wonder who it is. "Oh my god, you totally have the hots for some guy, who is!" She chuckled and bit her lip nervously, but when she looked up I saw hesitation. "It's…..well, it's not a guy, it's a….a girl." My mouth hung open, and I so did everyone else's. Did we just hear her right? She likes a girl? Hannah likes a girl….no way, so that means all of us are lesbians, that's's so cool! "No way, who is she, do I know her?"

"Uh, well, it's kinds of someone from your swim team." My eyes widened, I never knew someone else on the swim team was a lesbian; I always thought that I was the only one. "Her name is Michelle, Livingstone."

"No way, Michelle? But she never seemed gay or bi, wow….guess she hides it really well."We all looked at her, and she blushed, awww….thats new. Hannah never really blushes, she didn't even blushed with the guys she dated. "So, are you a lesbian, or are you just bisexual?"

"Oh…..well, I'm actually bisexual, I mean I still find guys attractive and all, but I have feelings towards girls to." I wiggled my eyebrows at her teasingly. "Yeah and that girl is Michelle….." I wander how this all happened, I mean how did they meet? I can't recall Hannah ever being friends with anyone on the swim team. "Well, how did you meet then?" I smiled, I totally knew that look, it was the look I had when I realized that I had a huge crush on Samara. "Well, it was actually an unexpected meeting; l never really knew anyone on the swim team. But that day I stayed after school to do some extra credit, I saw her. I was just walking outside and about to get into my car when she bumped into me. The first time she saw me, she couldn't speak…..and I sort of got lost in her eyes, they were a nice shade of blue. And well, from that day on, we got closer and closer. But she hasn't asked me out on a date yet." She frowned, and rested her head against the palm of her hand. "Awww Hannah, I'm sure she's just nervous, I mean I knew Emily was when we first new each other, I mean I eventually got her to ask me out, but you just wait, she'll ask you out." Seeing Michelle in the corner staring our way, I smiled when she looked away at being caught. She was talking to her friends, but I knew she couldn't really concentrate. "Hey Michelle, over here!"

"Emily, what are you doing!"

"What, I'm asking her to sit over here so that we could see if she's good for you or not, right guys? I mean that's the girl code, we all have to see the person were dating is good for the other. You guys did it with me."

"She's right Hannah; we need to check…..its girls honor. We work in packs remember?"She rolled her eyes, and looked up when Michelle was there. "Hey Emily, what's up, did you need something." I pulled her down to sit next to me. "Nope nothing wrong for me wanting to talk to a swim mate of mine. Just wanted to see how you were doing, and to see if you wanted to come over to Hannah's house on the weekend….you see her mum is holding a mini get together, where she invites all her friends, and we were wondering if you'd like to be there, I mean I know your mums going to be there to."

"Oh yeah, my mum mentioned that this morning, uh…well, yeah why not, I guess it could be fun." Her eyes went to Hannah, and they stared at each other like they were in they were in world of their own." Once I coughed though, she blushed and looked down. Hahaha, I'm so going to love teasing the both of them. Once the bell rang, I kissed Samara, and looped my arm through Michelle's. We both have swim practice first. "So, I know you have a crush on Hannah, I saw the way you looked at her…..and I also know that you guys have become friends since last week. Why didn't you tell me you like Hannah, I couldn't totally tried to set you up!" She chuckled and bit her lip nervously. "Well, uh….I was shy, I mean Hannah's like the it girl, and you're one of her best friends. I've had a crush on her for a while, and I guess I was lucky that I bumped into her otherwise we would have never really spoken then."

"Awww, that's so cute, but why haven't you asked her out yet then?"

"I just don't know when I should; I mean I want to do it at the right time."

"Ah, you're just like me then, I felt like that when I wanted to first ask Samara out, I was so nervous."

"Well, how'd you get over it and just do it then?"

"Actually she asked me….she could tell that I was nervous, but she whispered it in my ear. She said ask me out already Emily."

"Wow, but hey, at least it got you to do it right?"

"Yeah definitely, but now…..you need to have the guts and ask Hannah out. But I want to make this clear right now. If you hurt her you will answer to me."

"Oh, no worries, I'm not like that….I won't hurt her…..I like her too much to do that."

"Good, well now that's done and over with…..lets go swimming."

We both got changed into our costumes, and warmed up in the pool. After doing several warm up laps, coach all made us race against each other. I won, Michelle came second. When the coach blew her whistle signaling the end of the lesson, we all got out of the pool and went into the locker room to get changed. Michelle had class next with Hannah, and she was all giddy. "Looks like you're really excited about your next class."

"Well yeah, I mean its Math, but Hannah's there and, that's all I need to, make me feel better."

"Okay, well I'll see you in some of my other classes' then, bye."

"Yeah, see you Em."

I waved goodbye, and went to my next class. Samara wasn't in this class, so I was bummed out. The lesson went by so slow, and I couldn't wait till it ended, which by the way felt like house till it finally did end. But I got through it. "Hey baby, how was your day?"

I turned round, at the sound of her voice and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her help, and sighed. How did I get so lucky? "Well, hello to you to, that was some kiss." I laughed and hugged her, taking in the scent of her and feeling her soft long blond hair. "So, Em, it's your birthday in 2 and a half weeks, what do you want for your present." I looked at her and smiled, kissing her on the for head, letting my lips linger there for longer than necessary. "You don't have to get me anything, because I've got everything I already want right here….I have you?"

"Awww, baby, that's so sweet, but I want to get you something….."

"Hmm, well then in that case, get me anything, as long as it's from you, I'll be happy."

"Hmm, I might give you two surprises." Her tone, turned dangerously seductive, and I had to gulp. She giggled, and gave me a kiss one more time, before going off to talk to Spencer and the coach. Hannah, saw me standing there for what felt like ages, and went up to me. "Hey Em, what's up, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Nothing, I uh….nothing…."

"Em, I've known you well enough to know that it's not just nothing."

"Okay…..well, I think Samara's ready to take that next step, but…..I'm not ready, and well, I think she was hoping I'd be ready by my birthday."

"Oh Em, Samara won't push you into anything, you know that. It doesn't matter if you're not ready by your birthday, because she'll understand. And, you shouldn't really be worrying about this now, because who knows, by the time it reaches your 17 b-day, you'll probably be ready anyway, thinking about it now, will only cause you to over judge things.

"Yeah, your right thanks Hannah I really needed that."

"You're welcome, but hey, if you do lose your virginity on your birthday, you so have to tell me because I so want to know how you felt."

"Hey guys, what's up, Hannah, why's Emily blushing bright red, oh my god, what did you say now?"

"What, I didn't say anything, Emily was just worried about taking the next step with Hannah, and all I said was that she should stop over analyzing things too early and wait and see what happens."

"And…?"

"Oh fine, I also said that if she does the deed, she'd have to tell me?"

"Oh my god, Hannah?"

"What, I'm innocent, besides, I bet both you and Aria will want to know, I mean come on, I know you've guys done it already, I've lost mine to Sean. Em's the only one that's still a virgin."

"Wait, you and Aria have done it already, since when?"

"Well It was actually uh…..it was yesterday actually, yesterday night."

"Why am I always the last one to notice…..oh my god, congrats by the way. So how was it, was Aria good?" I wiggled my eyebrows, and she slapped me on the arm. I dodged it and laughed at her. Aria, walked over and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, were just talking about Em…..and how she might lose her virginity to Samara on her birthday." I blushed and glared at her. "Oh by the way, Spence told me that you guys took that next step." Spencer blushed, and Aria buried her face in her shoulder. I laughed at how cute they both were, and winked at Spencer. She tried to slap me again but missed. I waved them all goodbye and headed on home, all the while, Hannah's advice going through my head. She's right, I just need to see what happens and stop over analyzing things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily's POV**

I sat down on one of the seats, exhausted from running too much. I was meant to be at school, but there was an emergency fire, and the school was out for at least another two days. Grabbing my towel of the bench, I wiped my face clean, trying to catch my breath. Deciding to do some crunches, I got a matt, and laid my back flat against it with my hands behind my head. I go to the gym twice a week, and this was my routine. I'd run on the treadmill for at least an hour, then do some crunches and lift some weights. After doing a lot of crunches, a flash of blonde hair caught my attention, and I saw Samara walking in with Hannah. Samara saw me and instantly smiled. I stood up and wiped the dust of my shirt, before greeting her with a kiss and a hug. When I pulled back, I smiled lovingly at her and kissed her once more. I felt her hands on my shoulders, softly trail down and rest firmly on my stomach. Pulling back, I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her blue eyes were darker, and I could see the passion in her eyes. "Hmmmm, I see you've been working out."

"Yeah, I do work out, at least twice a week." Her eyes, trailed over my features, then my abs. It stopped on my arms and she gently squeezed the muscle there before wrapping her arms around me and pressing her lips to mine hungrily. My arms quickly wrapped themselves around her waist, bringing her closer. It was like I couldn't stop myself, it was like our tongues were battling for dominance. An awkward cough behind us, caused us to break apart, and I blushed furiously as Hannah stood there, arms folded with a smirk planted on her lips. "As much as I find you guys cute together and all, I don't want to see you guys with your tongues down each other's throats."I bit my lip, and felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and Samara bury her neck in my shoulder, obviously trying to hide her red face. Finding her cute, I kissed the top of her head, and sat both us down on a bench. Hannah only asked about the history homework and went off to run on the treadmill. I suggested that Samara stay at mine till it was time for dinner. It was meant to be yesterday, but Samara called and said we had to reschedule because her mum had an emergency at work, and had to do some extra shifts at the hospital. Her mum was a nurse there.

We were in my room, making out on the bed with her on top of me and my arms wrapped tightly around her. I still wasn't ready for that next step…..but at the same time I couldn't stop being close to her, or kissing her. Yes it got me all hot and bothered, but I didn't want it to be all about sex, and I was scared because losing your virginity is a big thing. When we pulled apart catch our breaths, her hands slid under my shirt, and teased my skin my softly rubbing it with the pads of her thumbs. For a moment, we just looked at each other, memorizing the other's face. "God, you're so beautiful…"

"Hmmmm, well I'm not god, but thanks for the compliment."

I pinched her nose pecked her on the lips. We kissed playfully, then it turned heated very quickly and we picked up where left off. Being bold, I sat up, our lips still attached to each others, and I flipped us over. I heard her yelp, and I chuckled, before trailing soft kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking gently at her pulse point. She gave a little moan, and wrapped her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp with the tips of her fingers. My hands, slid under her shirt, going up and down her sides. This was as far as I'd allow myself to go. My phone began to ring, and I groaned. Samara chuckled beneath me, and I reached over her to grab my phone from the countertop. Rolling over to my side, I pulled Samara with me, making her lay her head on my chest. "Hello, Em speaking."

"Emily, this is Michelle, I need your help."

"Michelle, what's up?"

"Okay, well…..uh, you see Hannah, and I are at the mall, and she's currently trying on some outfits for the uh…you know, get together thing her mums throwing. Anyways, I feel like it's the right time to ask her out, but I don't know what to say without making myself look like an idiot in front of her."

"Okay, well first of all just relax and take a couple of deep breaths….then after she's done picking out clothes, why not suggest going to Starbucks and having coffee, because knowing Hannah, she'll love it, she loves coffee. Once you're there, have a casual conversation, then, uh….i don't know, this part is up to you, but my suggestion is, you could take her hand, smile at her, then say how much you like her. After that just ask her out."

"Okay, thanks so much for the advice Emily, I knew you'd help."

"No problem Michelle, have a great time with Hannah, bye."

I put down the phone and felt Samara's fingers undoing a few buttons on my top. I blushed and kissed the top of her head. When she looked up at me, she smiled, but then frowned. Getting her attention, I placed the palm of my hand on her cheek, rubbing the skin with the pad of my thumb and looking at her worriedly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just have to tell you something, but I don't know if it's too soon."

"No, no….what is it, I'm sure it's fine."

"Well, okay….the last few weeks with us, have been amazing, well except for that time I yelled at you, I feel bad about that, but everything else was amazing. You make me feel so special, and you treat me like I'm your very own princess. Over the last few weeks, well month…my feelings for you, have grown, and I….well, I've…..I love you Emily."

Oh my god, did she just say she loves me. This is great! She loves me! Well answer her then you idiot; she's probably thinking you don't feel the same now. "I love you too Samara, I love you so much." She squealed and launched herself at me, planting kisses all over my face until she reached my lips and we kisses sweetly. "I love you Em….."

"Hmmm, I love you to." My phone rang again, and I sat up, looking really irritated. What is it with my phone ringing every time me and Samara are kissing today, is it disturb Emily day or something. Samara, snatched the phone out of my hand and chuckled at me before putting it on loudspeaker and answering the call. "Hello, Emily's house phone, how may I help you?" I chuckled at how she was being and flicked her nose. "Samara? Is Emily there?"

"Yeah I'm here Hannah, what's up."

"OMG, MICHELLE ASKED ME OUT! AHHHHHH."

"OW, my ears, uh….i meant that's great Hannah, haha so she followed my advice afterall."

"What advice? Oh, yeah she mentioned that…..lol thanks for your help Emily."

"It's no problem, no get back to your girl, so I could get back to mine, and ravage her as much as I please."

"Ewww, Emily, I so didn't need to know that last bit off info thanks."

"Bye Hannah!"

I put my phone back on the countertop, and saw Samara looking at me with her eyebrow raised. She then straddled me and I gulped, my eyes widening. "What was that about ravaging me Emily Fields." Oh my god, she sounded so hot when she said my full name like that. Talk idiot she's waiting! "Uh….uh…I was…."

"Well….." She bent down, pressing her body into mine, and my breathing got shallower. She smirked at me then got up of the bed, holding her hand out to me. What! The little minx, she just tricked me. "Hey that was a mean trick you pulled."

"Mean, but I know you loved it."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Hmmm, you know what else I love? I love you, I love everything about you, because you're just a perfect girlfriend, and you make me so happy."

"Em, your such a romantic…and did I mention a total guy."

"Hmmmmm, well thankyou."

We laughed, and got ourselves into the living room, where we sat down to watch some tv. We had some time to waste before the dinner at her house. But I was In no hurry for the time to pass. In fact, the total opposite. I was really nervous about it, because sitting down to eat dinner with family can get awkward. I don't want her mum and her sister to think that I'm bad for her, so I'll have to be on my best behavior tonight and really put on the charm. Well, okay not all of it because then I'll look like a complete idiot. But enough of it to make them like me for Samara. God I'm so nervous. I hope everything works out okay.

**I know this chapter is about shorter than the last two, but bare with me. Anyways, so what do you think about the story so far? Are you liking it? Haha, things between there are really starting to spice up. How long is it going to be before Emily is ready to take that next step?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Samara's POV**

I sat on Emily's bed, waiting for her to get changed in the other room, when it suddenly creaked open. My mouth went dry, and I thought to myself, that I should have never looked up. She wasn't ready, but I could tell that she's half naked from the waist up. I guess she must have sensed me staring because she looked down and realized that she had yet to talk. "Hey, can you pass me that shirt?" Looking around, I saw a shirt lodged in her cupboard. Pulling it out, I looked at it appreciatively before handing it to her. It was funny to see how nervous she was. I mean it was only dinner and a polite conversation. She didn't bother closing door, so I had a view of her changing into her shirt. I bit my lip. Over the past few days I have been, getting horny every time we made out, or every time she just merely lay on top me to lay her head on my shoulder. It was hard keeping it all in when all I wanted to do was ravage her and tear her clothes off. But I shook my head, she's not ready yet, and I don't want to rush her into anything she's not comfortable with.

"Okay, what do you think about this outfit; I think this is the right one."

"Emily, you look great, now stop changing, I thought you looked great in all your other outfits anyways." She smiled cutely, and I leaned in to capture her lips in mine. Again, I felt the electricity course though my arm. My lips tingled every time there on hers, and I deepened the kiss. Her body shuffled closer to mine, and I felt her arms go around my waist. Mine were around her neck, my fingertips gently massaging her scalp through her thick wavy locks. "You know, we better get going before we start making out again, then we'll definitely be late." Pouting, I looked up at her, and she just chuckled and pecked me on the lips, before putting on some light makeup. Once she was done, we said goodbye to her Mum, and walked across the road to her house. I could feel Emily get nervous with each step, and I squeezed her hand to let her know that I'll be right beside her.

"I'm so nervous, what if I make a fool of myself, or what if I say something, and I don't know….stupid!"

"Emily, it's fine, you already know my sister and she loves you, my mum knows you too…..so there's no need to worry okay, I'll be right beside you when were having dinner."

"Okay, I'll try to relax, I'm sorry…..I just want to make a good impression on your mum, and not the kind where she found us…..well you know making out on her sofa." Her cheeks went red and I chuckled. I knew she was still embarrassed about that day. Cupping her face in my hands, I made her look at me and then lightly kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. She smiled and the door to the house opened. "Sis, Emily, you're here, please come one, dinner will be ready soon. I sniffed the air and sighed happily. My mum was making Spaghetti and mushroom soup as the starter. For dessert, it looks like she's making homemade cheesecake. I led her into the living room where we all sat down to talk while my mum was just finishing the last touches of the meal.

"Dinner's ready everyone, please sit around the table."

We all sat round the dining table, and then began to pour some soup into our bowls. There was silence at first but then my mum looked up and began to talk to Emily. "So, Emily, I heard that you wanted to do swimming at University, is that true?"

"Yes, uh…you see it's my passion, and when I'm in the water, I just feel like all my troubles and my worried drift away."

"I'm glad you have a passion in a sport, Samara's passion is soccer of course. Do you have any University's in mind?"

"Oh, yes, definitely….but my top choices are Stanford and Danby, especially Danby because they have a great such a great swim team."

"Yes I've heard all about Danby, such a great school, there's actually a course for Soccer too, and Samara was even thinking about going there." I saw Emily's eyes light up at hearing this, and I smiled at her, I never knew she was thinking of Danby to. I squeezed her hand, and the rest of the conversation was spent talking about school, hobbies, and future plans. It was a very relaxed evening. My sister spoke about holidays, and parties, asking if Emily had anything planned. "I was thinking just movies with my friends, and maybe a sleepover, but that's about it, there's not really much to do around here." Jessie looked at me knowingly. She knew that I was planning to throw a surprise party for Emily at her house. "Well, you're spending it with the people you love so I guess that's enough right?" Emily nodded in understanding.

"What about presents? Any either what you'd like?"

"Uh, I don't mind really, I'd love anything, it's the thought that counts after all. Anything's special as long as it's given by someone with love."

"With love huh….do you love my sister?"

Emily looked at me lovingly then kissed me on the forehead, before kissing me on the lips lightly. When she pulled away she looked at both my mum and my sister, who were looking at her with serious expressions, and boldly answered them with confidence. "Yes, I've fallen so hard for your sister…..and, as long as I'm here, I won't let anything harm her, I'll always be there for her when she needs me, and I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, for her….I'd do anything." My heart beat faster and I melted. When I looked over the table, I saw my sister and my mum both smile.

"That's good to hear then….we believe you."

And that's how the evening pretty much went, calm, cool and collected. My mum loved Emily. In fact I think that out of all my girlfriends, Emily might be her favorite one. So, the evening was coming to an end, and before I knew it, it was time for Emily to go home. Deciding to walk her home, I got my jacket, and we headed out. "See, that wasn't so bad was it, you know…..I think my mum definitely approves of you. After that speech back there…so does Jessie."

"That's good to know, it's what I was aiming for."

When we reached her front doorstep, we kissed and then hugged. Before Emily went inside though, she kissed me again, and whispered "I love you Samara" against my lips. Smiling I kissed her more passionately then pulled back for air, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost staring into those eyes. "I love you too Emily, I love you so much." We kissed one more time, before we said out goodbyes and I walked back home with a smile on my face. When I got inside the house, my mum and my sister were talking. Both there heads turned to face me, and my mum smiled. "Hey….me and Jessie were just talking about Emily, and we think that she's really good for you honey."

"I know….I'm so glad I found her. After everything that happened back home, I feel like for the first time, I can finally breathe, it's like she's my savior, my guardian angel. She's always there for me when I need her, and…..she's just perfect."

"Yes, she's wonderful…..now, whats this surprise party Jessie told me about, where are you planning to throw it?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of throwing it at her house, her mum agreed because straight after the party, she has to go and visit Emily's dad in Texas…..he's in the army so he's away a lot."

"Hmmm okay, but do you want me to help, I don't mind preparing a few snacks?"

"Really? Yeah that would be great mum, thanks."

"No problem dear, I know you want to make her birthday as special as possible, so I'm glad to help out."

The evening went well, and I'm glad that both my mum and my sister now fully approve of Emily. I called Spencer, Aria and Hannah up, telling them about the surprise party, and they all agreed to help with setting it up. Hannah was going to take Emily shopping to distract her, and Spencer and Aria, will be helping me put up the decorations, and help to carry in all the food and drinks. I asked Spencer for a favor and also told her to ask each and every person in her swim team to see if they could come and also help to set up the party. This was going to be such a great surprise, and I hope she loves it.

**Hey guys, here's the tenth chapter, pls review. Oh….and I've also posted a new story up. A crossover with vampire diaries and pretty little liars, called New girl. So please check that out too, and review….I would really love to hear what people have to say. Also pls tell me what you think of the pairing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Samara's POV-Emily's birthday**

_**Okay, guys, I have to warn you, that towards the end of the story, there is going to be a love scene between Emily and Samara, please….don't read if it makes you feel uncomfortable, or if it's too much for you to handle. I understand that some people get uncomfortable, so this is just a warning to let you know what's coming up. It's a long love scene…..**_

Okay, so today is Emily's birthday, she's turning 17 today. I called Emily earlier on to wish her a happy birthday, and asked her if she wanted to do anything. Emily said she just wanted to spend it with her and her friends, but little did she know we were planning her birthday surprise. So straight after school, that's what me and her friends did. Hannah distracted Emily by insisting that she had to go shopping with her. We quickly drove to her house, Emily's mum already there to help set up, and so was my mum. Spencer and Aria worked on the balloons, and I helped set out the food and the presents. It was going to be such a big surprise for Emily, and she couldn't wait to see the reaction on her girlfriends face when she saw this all set out for her. When the food and the balloons were done, we also picked out some of the music. In the corner of the room I saw Spencer and Aria, being all cute and lovey dovey. Spencer had tickled Aria, and she squealed and ran around the room like a child. Shaking my head I smiled, they were just like me and Emily were. The shrill ring of my phone caught my attention, and I looked to see that it was Hannah calling.

"Hello, Samara, are you almost done setting everything up? Emily's in the store picking out some clothes, I wanted to treat her, so I said that if she picked them, those could be my present."

"Yes, were almost done, and thanks so much for buying Emily her gifts, the swim team are on their way over. I'll meet you here soon okay? And don't be late, she has to be here on time okay Hannah?"

"Yeah, yeah lover girl, don't worry, she'll be there on time, oh….got to go, and Emily's picked some clothes already."

I put the phone down, when I heard the doorbell ring. Spencer answered, and the whole team came in with their gifts. They all helped to make the place look good. When I was done with the music, I set out the drinks, when I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. Michelle stood there with a smile on her face and a gift in her hand. Giving her a hug, I set it down on the table. "Hey Michelle, what's up, I heard you asked Hannah out, so how was the date, did it go well?" She blushed a bright red and I had to chuckle, Emily was like her when we were first friends. "Uh yeah….it went great actually. It was kind of cheesy, but I took her on the beach, we had a picnic there, and then we just went for a walk."

"Hmmmm, very romantic, was there a goodnight kiss in the end?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down suggestively, and she smacked me on the arm. "Yes, there was a goodnight kiss, and it was….was, I can't explain it, but my heart beat faster when we did and I saw fireworks."

"Wow, must have been some kiss, no wonder she hasn't been able to stop talking about you. All she's been talking about is Michelle this, and Michelle that, you don't know what we had to endure to get her to stop."

"Really? She spoke about me?"

"Yes! A lot, she's crazy about you, says you're better than all the other guys she dated cause you're not trying to get in her pants straight away like the other guys who obviously tried but failed."

"Wow, never knew….well I'm glad, because my friends have pretty much heard me babble about Hannah to. I uh…..asked her out on another date, tomorrow."

"Good, that's great…well, sorry to cut the chat short, but we have to get ready otherwise we might not finish on time."

"Oh, no I totally understand…..nice talking to you though." We hugged, and she set of to help the rest of her team mates set the room up, making it look more fancy. Half an hour later, we all heard the car pull up outside, and I switched of the light and told everyone to be quiet. I could hear Hannah's voice outside and Emily thanking her for the shopping trip to the mall. Then the door opened and I heard Emily's voice. "Why is it so dark in here?" Hannah switched on the lights and we all jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" The look on her face was worth it, she smiled and I ran to her and gave her a big hug. She kissed me, and the whole team awed. I blushed a bright red and buried my head into her neck. We put some music on and then began to dance to the beat. Emily was shy when it came to dancing so I had to pull her on the dance floor. At first we danced to a normal up beat song, but then something sexier came, and all the guys and girls cheered. I turned my back to Emily, and made her place her hands on my hips, while I slithered up and down her body, brushing against it. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and I smirked. All the girls were doing there sexy dance, and let me tell you, the guys were drooling. To my left I saw Hannah, doing the same to Michelle, and Michelle was drooling. When the music stopped and turned into a slow song, I turned around again, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Enjoy that Em?" I smirked and leaned in a bit closer to her face. Her eyes have darkened, and she was staring at me passionately and lovingly. Her nod, got me to chuckle, and I leaned in to kiss her. Once our lips touched, I was surprised when she began to kiss me really passionately. Normally it would start of gentle, but this was filled with…..heat. I rested one hand on her chest feeling her heart beat, while the other was still wrapped around her neck. The rate of her heart was beating so fast, and all I could hear was the sound of her lips moving together. When we pulled apart, I touched my lips with my right hand. My eyes were intently on her, and I smiled. "What was that for?" Her head bent to my ear, and when she whispered, my eyes widened, and I smiled, biting my lip. My face got really red, and I looked at her with so much love, asking her…..if she was sure about her decision. All I got was a smile in return, and a kiss on my forehead. The rest of the party was great, and filled with laughter and lots of jokes. We opened the presents together, and giggled every time Emily jumped up and down in joy, she was such a kid sometimes. Afterwards, people began to leave and they wished Emily a happy birthday. Her mum left shortly afterwards after saying goodbye, and we all began to tidy up. It was now well into the night. The party lasted a long time. In the corner I saw Hannah nudging Emily, and her point at me. When I caught Emily's eye, she winked at me, and I blushed. Once the people left and we were all alone in Emily's room, we got on the bed and cuddle for a little while. I felt hot wet kisses on my neck after a few minutes and then felt the weight of Emily's body settle on top of mine, getting in between my legs. I instantly wrapped my legs around her body, squeezing tight. When Emily captured my lips in hers, I moaned and felt a hot sensation seep out from between my legs.

Her hands slipped under my shirt, softly going up and down the side of my body, before resting underneath my breasts. I whimpered when her lips left mine and instantly missed it. She sat up, taking me with her, then pulled her shirt over her head, and removed her bra. My eyes couldn't help but rake over her beautiful body. She giggled, and helped me to remove my shirt and bra to, then resumed our positions. She trailed kisses along my jaw, my throat, neck…..then went lower till her face was between my breasts. I moaned, my hands intertwining in her hair pulling her closer. When I felt her kiss my nipple, and then suck it, my body lifted of the bed for a few seconds then dropped. My own arm were on the bed sheets, grabbing a hold of it tightly. My breathing got shallower when I felt her hand, dip lower and lower, till it reached under my skirt and inside my panties. I groaned, when she rubbed it, and breathed out words of pleasure. Our kisses became more frantic, and before I knew it, we were already both naked.

Emily was being so gentle, and kissed me everywhere. My arms, legs, inner thighs, face, neck…..everywhere. I could feel her centre rubbing against mine, getting faster, when all of a sudden it stopped, and she looked at me with so much love in her eyes. "Are you ready….?" I nodded, then she slipped her hand down between my thighs, until it reached the place I wanted it the most. Her finger slipped inside of me, and I winced at the pain, she stopped asked if I was okay, then when I nodded she began to move it in and out. I moaned, and panted in pleasure as each sensation ripped through my body. One of my legs was in between hers, and I could feel her rubbing her centre on it. Her mouth latched onto my breast sucking on it, while the other hand massaged the other. I felt another finger slip into me, then another.

"Oh my god, Emily, uh…..oh, that feels so good." I could barely get my words out in a whisper, and my breathing got faster and faster. Our bodies rubbing against each other. I was almost there, almost over the edge. Her movements got quicker, and silently screamed out my pleasure, bring her lips up to mine and kissing her hungrily. She kissed me back with equal passion, and moaned in my mouth. After while, I felt my body convulse, and shake with pleasure, and I screamed out load this time. Emily took her fingers out of me, and kissed my fore head, then my lips. I had reached my orgasm, and it felt so good. Her body fell next to mine, and we were both breathing heavily. But then I quickly went on top of her and kissed her hungrily.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel so good."

And so, that's how the night began and ended, we made love over and over again, until we were both worn out, until we had no more energy left. Man, she had a set of lungs on her. Every time I hit a sweet spot, she would scream or moan my name in pleasure, which made me smile. At the end of our love making, we cuddled next to each other, me on her chest and her holding me. I bit my lip at the thought of me being Emily's first and was glad that she gave something so special up to me. I looked at her, and she stared at me with so much love. I gave her a peck on the lips, and whispered "I love you Emily" before dozing off to sleep. The last thing I heard was her whispering I love you back.

_**Okay, so that's the end, lol pls review and comment. And no rude or offensive comments pls, I already warned you all at the beginning of the story. It's not my fault if you went through with it and didn't like it, or it made you feel uncomfortable. But for all of you who did enjoy it, pls review and comment, I would love to know what you think of the story, and if yu have any suggestions.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily's POV**

_**There's more sexual content in this chapter, so be warned: P**_

The sun streaming in through the windows, seeping through the curtains, caught my attention, and I mumbled sleepily before I realized that I was in the arms of my beautiful girlfriend…..no wait, hold that though, beautiful gorgeous naked girlfriend. I was spooning her from behind with my breasts pressed against her back, and my arm wrapped securely around her. Sitting up, I put my elbow on the pillow and rested my head on the palm of my hand. I pulled back her beautiful, long blond hair that was covering her neck, and began to place gentle but sweet kisses. She mumbled and turned around, snuggling into my chest and heaving out a big contented sigh. Smiling I kissed her forehead, and began to nuzzle her neck with my nose, kissing it again. I felt her hand on my cheek, and looked to see that she was awake with her ocean blue eyes staring at me. I could tell she was still sleepy when she yawned and laughed. That was too adorable. Hearing me, she placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and I kissed back. As predicted it turned passionate quickly, but we eventually pulled back for air.

"Well, good morning to you too…" She smiled and laid her head on my chest, placing a light kiss on my chin. "So….were you, okay, with everything that happened last night?" I looked at her, I knew she was worried, but she didn't need to be, I love her. "Of course, I'm more than okay, last night….was just, amazing, and I'm so glad that I chose to give myself up to you, that I chose you to be my first because you were so gentle, and caring, and really sweet." I saw her blush and bury her face in my neck. Giggling…I poked her in the ribs, and she laughed, looking at me again. "If you keep making me blush my face will stay permanently red."

"Hmmm, well…..maybe I'll like it, you're just too adorable."

"Hmmmm, well you know who else I think is adorable?" I looked at her and shook my head, then squealed when she rolled on top of me and in between my legs, kissing up my chest, my neck and then my lips. I whimpered when she pulled away, and gave her a pout. "It's you Emily Fields, your too adorable for your own good, and I mean too adorable with a capital A." I giggled, and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her down so I could kiss her. She moaned when her lips met mine, and began to kiss me with much more urgency. My hands slipped down her back, under the covers, and squeezed her luscious bum. I felt her pull away from the kiss with a laugh, and I looked up at her confused. "Emily, I swear….going for the goods already, your a guy! A horny teenage guy!" Chuckling, I kissed up her neck, and then we continued to kiss.

She kissed her way down my neck…..all the way down my chess, then my stomach, until she disappeared under the covers. Her head popped up, and she grinned, and then winked before going down. At first I wondered what she was up to, but then I felt her head in between my legs and I had a pretty good idea. I closed my eyes, and tried to let out a sound, anything, but all that came out was a whimper. My hands instantly threaded through her hair, and pushed her a little closer, until I felt her tongue inside of me. "Uh, o-o-h Sa-sa-samara, oh god….uh! that feels…..feels…so good, so so good! I closed my eyes, and kept moaning and writhing in pleasure. When she curled her tongue inside of me, I went over the edge and orgasmed. I thought that from the night we had last night that she would be worn out, but looks like she's got a lot of energy on her. Her head popped up from underneath the covers, and she licked her lips. With a wink, she got out of bed, and I was left there, staring at the ceiling, trying to calm my fast beating heart. When she returned minutes later, she kissed me, and breath was minty fresh. Pulling away quickly, I excused myself to brush my teeth, and she giggled stating that she didn't care about morning breath.

When I was done I sat down on the bed and stretched my arms, it was time to get up. It was already 9:00, and my stomach was growling. Hearing a giggle, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and sneaky hands loosening my robe, cupping my breasts. I bit my lip, trying not to moan. She was squeezing and massaging it, making me feel all hot and bothered. But when she stopped, I looked at her, and she smirked, evil….she was trying to get me horny! "Come on, let's go and get changed. Rolling my eyes, I slapped her on the arm, and we proceeded to get changed. We would've got ready sooner, but Samara kept trying to distract me.

We both went downstairs, when I heard her phone ring. "Hello, oh Jessie, hey….yeah did you tell mum that I stayed over the night…yes? Oh that's good….uh huh, yep, okay….."

I listened to their conversation, and saw her face go pink. I'm guessing her sister knew what we were up too last night. When she hung up, there was a knock on my door, and all the girls barged in. They all sat around the table….making themselves comfortable and eating breakfast. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We can say the same thing to you Em…..we tried calling you this morning but you wouldn't answer your phone." Confused I got out my phone and saw that I indeed had missed calls. I bit my lip, and prayed to god that they wouldn't notice. I felt Samara sit beside me and kiss me on the cheek. When they all got a good look at us, they smirked and looked at each other knowingly, then Hannah spoke up. "You guys so got it on last night…oh my god you so did, your hair is a little disheveled, and you're both glowing." Samara giggled, but none the less nodded. Spencer patted me on the back. "Wow, congrats Em, you're no longer a virgin, welcome to the club!" Aria, smacked her arm, and she pouted. I laughed when Aria kissed her; they were such a cute couple.

We spent the rest of breakfast talking and making plans for today. Today we are all going to Spencer's lake house, where me and Samara had our first date, and just chill out, maybe go for a row in the boat with Samara. Whilst Aria and Spencer went home to changed, me and Hannah talked, whilst Samara went home to change to. "So how many times did you guys, well you know, do it lastnight."

"Hannah, I am so not telling you that, no way."  
>"Awww, come on…..i'm your best friend, so….how many?"<p>

"No….."

"Please?"

"No, and no, mega no!"

"Please, please please, please…"

"Three!" I covered my mouth and my eyes widened, I can't believe I just told her. She looked so smug with herself. "Ha, I knew you'd give it, works all the time. I rolled my eyes, and after a while of waiting, Samara eventually made it back. "So Samara, three time eh?" I saw her look at me, and blushed. "She got it out of me!" We all laughed, and waited for Aria and Spencer to arrive. When they did, it was obvious that they were making out before they got here. I rolled my eyes, and we all got into our cars, Samara in mine, Hannah by herself, and Spencer and Aria together.

When we got there we all rushed inside and went on the balcony, breathing in the fresh air, and looking at the beautiful view of the lake. It looked good in the daylight. Hannah's phone rang, and well looked her.

"Hello? Aww hey baby, how are you?" Baby, wait a minute, are she and Michelle finally together? I'm so going to ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine….i'm Spencer's lake house…."

"Tell her she can come if she wants Hannah, the more the more the merrier."

"Oh Spencer says you can come!"

"Okay, I'll meet you here, yeah I miss you too, bye"

We all looked at her staring dreamily at her phone. When she looked up, all pears of eyes were on her. "What?"

"Okay, baby…are you guys finally together, when did she ask you, did she ask you last night after my party, spill!" She bit her lip and giggled at my childlike behavior. Then she looked at all of us one by one and smiled. "She asked me last night…when she walked me home. It was so cute! She said she knew that we haven't known each other long, but she really liked me, and wanted to make thing official between us. Then she kissed me and asked me if I could be her girlfriend, of course I said yes, I mean I couldn't say no….she's just perfect. Samara giggled and pecked me on the lips, kind of reminded me about us when we first became friends, then started dating. Samara looked at Hannah, obviously happy for her. "That's great Hannah, you guys are cute together, like me and Emily!"

"Haha, we might have some competition in the cuteness department Samara."

"No way, me and Em all the way!" There banter was funny and I laughed, making her sit on my lap. Last night was amazing. And I couldn't be happier that I chose her to be my first. After so long of waiting, I've finally found my special someone, and she was sitting right here, on my lap, laughing and talking with my friends like they've known each other for a really long time. Like it was all natural, and we've been together for a long time, when the fact is we've only been together for almost two months.

_**Okay, guys, nest chapter is years later, when they've all finished University, and have gotten successful jobs. Don't worry, Samara and Emily are still together, and so is everyone else. Pls review and comment! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**4 years later-Samara's POV**

So it's been 4 years, and me and Emily are still together, of course stronger than ever. Hannah is still with Michelle, and Aria is still with Spencer. I couldn't be any happier than I am already. Emily managed to go to Danby, and is now a professional swimmer, I went to Stanford, and so did Aria, Spencer. Michelle went to Danby with Emily, and was both on the same team, competing against swimmers from all around the world. Me, I was a professional soccer player, playing for the team I've always wanted. Me and Em have been super busy, but during the weekend we always make up for it. Oh, and I forgot to mention that me and Emily have officially moved in together just a year ago after University. So, it's currently Saturday night, and I was lounging on the sofa, reading a book, while my gorgeous girlfriend was helping Hannah to buy a dress. Apparently she wanted Michelle to drool. I laughed at the thought, knowing Hannah, she will make Michelle drool. I've known her while, and I've seen what she does to Michelle. Emily's been acting a bit strange the last few days, always fidgeting, and looking at me funny. Well, not funny, but always in a daze.

The door opened and I heard the giggles of Emily and Hannah through the doorway. "Samara, I'm home!" Smiling, I got off the couch and bounded up to her, immediately wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. I felt her smile into the kiss and kiss me back with passion. Hannah coughed, and we both pulled apart, blushing like mad. "Uh, I love you guys, but I don't like seeing you making out." I hugged Hannah, and we both sat down on the sofa, whilst Emily went into the kitchen to put the grocery away. "Hannah, is there something up with Emily….she's been acting all strange?"

"What do you mean strange? As in what?" I thought about it for a second then looked at Emily, smiling. "Not strange strange, but she's always fidgeting, as if she's nervous, then when I ask her about it, she just looks at me in a dazed look and kisses me, never really answering my question." I saw Hannah bit her lip, and lifted a brow; did she know something I didn't know? "Na, that's nothing Samara, it just means that she loves you that's all….she's probably thinking how lucky she is too have you." I smiled, and then thought it through, yeah that's probably it, and I mean I think the same thing every day when I wake up with her in my arms. "Yeah your probably right, so…where's the outfit then?"

Emily sat down next to me, while Hannah was talking rather excitedly. I giggled and rested my head on her shoulder shaking my head. When she pulled out the dress, I sat up and my eyes widened, that was one hot sexy knight gown. "Oh my god, I thought you said a dress, what happened to the dress idea?" Hannah grinned and put the knight gown back in the bag, then got another one out, this one was a black knight gown, complete with sexy lacy lingerie. "You like, sadly this isn't mine…..this, is what Emily got you." Looking at Emily, I saw her biting her lip, and blushing a bright red. Thinking it was cute that she was so shy about it; I got the bag and sat down on her lap, kissing her forehead. "Awww baby there's no need to be shy about it; I think it's really sweet of you."

I felt her arms go around me. "I'm glad you like it."

Hannah, sensing that we were lost in our own world, laughed and excused herself out, stating that she had to cook dinner for her gorgeous girlfriend. We made out for a bit on the sofa, Emily on top and me on the bottom. I felt her heart rate speed up and got one of her hands, slipping it under my skirt and into my underwear. I could feel her finger stroke me, and I moaned in pleasure. Then I felt her slip two fingers inside me and I pulled away from her panting and breathing heavily. I shakily unbuttoned my shirt, showing of my red bra, and Emily immediately began to kiss down my chess. Her mouth went to my breast, biting and sucking my bra clad breast. Her hand pulled it up exposing my nipple, whilst her other hand massaged my other breast. When I felt her mouth go around my nipple, I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out in pleasure and wrapped my arms around her head pushing her closer. Her fingers were going in and out faster and faster, and I felt myself almost over the edge, but held it in a little longer.

"E-e-e-em, oh my god, uh …right there baby, right there…uh, yes! Her hand pulled out just as I was about to orgasm, and I whimpered. I saw Emily get out of her trousers and underwear, he felt her removing my skirt and underwear. When we were both naked from the waist down, I felt Emily get in between my legs, and slowly rub our centres together. I moaned in pleasure, and felt my hips go higher every time she thrust her pelvis into mine. "Em, baby…..faster…..uh, please, faster!" Our bodies began to smack against each other, and I grabbed Emily's face, bring her down to kiss me. Our kiss was hot, and anything but gentle. With one final thrust, I finally orgasmed and I felt Emily collapse against me, exhausted. I stroked her hair, and giggled. "Hmmm, well that was certainly something….." Her head went up and she kissed me gently. When she pulled back, her face was red. "We've never done it on the sofa before…." Giggling I stroked her hair, and kisses the tip of her nose, yes….it was our first time having sex on the sofa…but it was so worth it. I could tell Emily felt shy about losing control so quickly, but I told her I loved it when she did, because it shows that she wants me, that she loves me and just wants to be intimate. "Yes, it is, but it was worth it….besides…..you were really hot." She giggled and kissed me again. After a while of just laying in each others arms we got dressed and cooked dinner. It was Emily's turn to cook this weekend, and she made some soup and garlic bread.

Once we were finished we cleaned the table, and put the dishes in the dish washer. I grabbed the bag with the lingerie in it, and dragged Emily to out bedroom. I wanted to try it on, and treat Emily back, but she stopped me and said there will be an even better time soon. I didn't understand what she meant, but smiled. We made love for a 2 hours that night, and fell asleep both exhausted but satisfied. I woke up in the middle of the night though, not being able to sleep, and woke Emily up. We made love again, and again and again, and this time I was really exhausted. I know what your thinking, how many times do we have sex or make love a day! Well, all I can say is, a lot. It's not always about that sex, all though it is hot. But it's all about the love. When we make love, it's soft….sweet and gentle. When we have sex, it hot, and very very wild. I could recall me and Emily about to go on a picnic when I felt horny and cupped her centre while she was driving. I giggled at the thought. We had to stop in the middle of nowhere of course hidden, then went at it for ages in the back seat. Me and Emily know when the other is feeling horny, and we always don't mind doing something about it, especially me. There were loads of times when I felt horny. The worst was when we were at a party and Emily was wearing a sexy dark blue gown that showed of her legs and a lot of cleavage. I could remember dragging her into one of the bathrooms, and we had sex against the sink, me sitting on top of it, while she had her head under my dress in between my legs. Yawning, I checked the clock, and it was almost 11:45 pm. I snuggled into Emily and feel asleep, dreaming of her.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt cold. My eyes opened and I saw Emily there, with a tray of breakfast smiling down at me. Laughing I sat of with the blanket covering my chest and greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning to you….what's this?"

"Well, I thought that since you wore me out last night, that I'd do something really cheesy, but romantic, so here it is!" I giggled at how sweet she can be, and looked at the tray of food. "Uh, your going to help me finish this right? Cause I can't finish all this by myself. "Of course I am, I knew you were going to finish all this yourself so I made it for the two of us." I was about to eat, when she stopped me…..I was confused as to why, but then I saw her staring at my chest and rolled my eyes, she was such a guy. Pulling it down, I left my chest bear, and saw Emily eye them hungrily before pulling me into a heated kiss. When we pulled away, I giggled and we both ate our breakfast in peace. So, yes, this was what happed every weekend, we'd be lazy and just stay at home and go out when we feel like it. It was a life that I've been getting used for the past year. And I know that it's a life I'd want to be doing forever. I've never been a serious relationship, especially for this long. We've been together for 4 years, that's something, and those 4 years were the best 4 years of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Emily's POV**

**Hey my gorgeous fab readers, I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! Ever since school started again after my short break, I've been really busy with school work and school activities. But I hope this chapter has made up for it, so pls enjoy!**

So, it's finally been 4 years and counting, and me and Samara have only gotten stronger and more in love in those 4 years. Our friends say our love is too cute that they want to melt from the mushiness. And I could only smile every time they say it. My love for Samara was pure bliss. Each day when I wake up, she would be in my arms, and when she wakes up in the morning we'd kiss and I'd look into her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes are never ending, and I could get lost in them forever if I'd look deep enough into them. So as I lay here content, and watching her sleep, I thought about all those good times we've had at University and at high school. Everything worked out the way we hoped. I sighed once more and felt Samara snuggle more into me, her head on my chest and her arm draped around my waist. I nuzzled her hair with my nose, and kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes. Today was the day…and I could only hope she says yes and spend the rest of her life with me. I've been planning this for weeks now, and I just couldn't find the right time….but today was the right time for sure. I couldn't thank Spencer enough for her help.

Spencer had allowed me to have her yacht for the day, just cruising and chilling out at sea. At furst I was shocked. She never told me she bought a yacht, but then again she also did say it was only very recent. We were all going to be chilling on the yacht…..every single one of us, then when night falls, and everyone's cozy enough, I will surprise her and ask her the 4 word question that I've been waiting to ask for such a long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I could only hope that she says yes. By the time the clock had hit 9:00 am, the alarm went up, causing Samara to mumble in her sleep. Chuckling I kissed her forehead and lightly pecked her on the lips to get her to wake up.

"Baby, it's time to wake up and get dressed. We have to meet everyone by 10:30, come on….." She mumbled and shook her head playfully, making me laugh. She's just too cute for words sometimes. I rolled the both of us over, gently resting myself on top of her, then began to rain sweet gentle kisses down her jaw line, neck and across her collarbone. This actions made her giggle cutely before she opened her eyes to look down at me. I smiled and kissed her passionately slipping my hand up her vest night top, lightly scratching her skin and causing her to shiver in delight. I heard her sigh and we both pulled away, smiling contently. "Hmmmm, remind me why were waking up so early again, I hate waking up early. " I shook my head and kissed her one more time before looking deep into her eyes with so much love. "Were going to meet our friends there remember, all of us. It's going to be fun, Spencer's said were all gonna be on her yacht just chilling out."

"Hmmm, I think it's the yacht that tempted me" she joked. We kissed a couple more times before I got of her and out of bed. She groaned and looked at me with a pout. "You're always such a tease Miss Emily Fields." Laughing, I tapped her nose and shrugged out of my shirt and pajama bottoms, leaving me in only my underwear, with no bra on. I turned back to see Samara eyeing me hungrily and with so much love and desire reflecting in her eyes. I bit my lip and smirked before sashaying into the bathroom with an extra sway into my hips. I was about to close the bathroom door when I turned around my head round, and coughed to get her attention. She blushed at her obvious staring and looked up to meet my eyes. "You know, if you get out of bed quick enough, we may be able to share….after all, it does save water." Her mouth hung open, and I winked before getting taking of my last piece of clothing, and then got the shower leaving the door slightly ajar. I heard Samara quickly get out of bed and get out of her clothes, then the creak of the bathroom door open. When she got in, I felt her lips kiss my now wet skin.

Let's just say the shower took longer than anticipated, due to our continuous slow love making. Once we got out of the shower, we each got our own blow dryers out and dried of our hair. When we finally got dressed into our outfits, we checked our appearance one last time before heading downstairs and into the car. We drove off, following Spencer's directions to a remote beach where our cars were going to be parked in the open parking spaces. Apparently the beach has been remote for quite some time, and Spencer stumbled across it last week. When she did, she called me up, and that's when she gave me the idea of proposing to Samara on her yacht one day….and tat day is today. "You look like you're deep in thought there Em, is something wrong?"

I looked at her and bit my lip nervously, but then smiled, and took her hand in one of mine. I kissed it quickly before quietly replying. "No, nothing wrong…I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you as my girlfriend." And it wasn't entirely a lie…..I was thinking about how lucky I am, but I was also thinking about tonight, hoping everything will go well. "Awww, Emily, that's so cute, all I can say is were both lucky to have each other." I smiled at her and nodded in agreement. We were lucky to have each other, we were so lucky. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Once we got to the beach, our friends were already waiting there, backs against their cars and chatting to each other. When they saw us they smirked. I lifted an eyebrow and got out of the car, going round to open Samara's door for her. "Hey you two, looks like you've had a….refreshing start."

Laughter filled the air and I blushed profusely . Samara slipped her hand into mine and kissed me on the cheek, giggling. "Uh yeah, you could say we got a little carried away this morning." More laughter filled the air, and I bit my lip, digging my feet into the pavement as if expecting it to open up and swallow me whole. We got our bags from the boot, and all headed to Spencer yacht. When I didn't see a driver to help with anything, I looked at Spencer confused, did she know how to drive a yacht?

"Hey Spence, uh, are you driving us or is there someone going to be doing the driving?"

"Oh, no….it's just me, and before you say anything, yes I do know how to drive a yacht, my dad taught me over the last couple of months whenever I had some spare time of work."

"Wow, impressive, the Spencer Hastings knows how to drive a yacht, you've got to teach me that sometime."

"No problem Em, anytime you're free, well besides today of course…but any other day your free, five me a call and we'll take her out. It'll be well fun."

We set of out to see, everyone having a laugh and just having fun. Spence took us round for a bit then we finally found the perfect spot. Once we got further out to sea, Spencer put the anchor down and we stopped. We didn't go too far out, there was land up ahead just in case of emergencies or if the yacht suddenly stopped. Since I was the best swimmer, if there was an emergency I'd be able to swim to there in no time. Michelle and Hannah immediately went into the Jacuzzi and started to act all lovey dovey with each other. They weren't married yet, but already they were acting like a married couple. Micheel had her arms wrapped around Hannah, and was whispering sweet words into her ear. I saw Hannah blush and giggled before turning around in her arms to give her a kiss. Spencer and Aria were cuddled up to each other on of the plush cushioned seats. Aria had her head on her shoulder while Spencer stroked her hair lovingly. I sighed, this was just the perfect day.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Samara in her bikini with mini shorts on. I practically drooled at the sight. I heard the laughter of all my friends, obviously seeing my reaction. "Hey Emily, stop drooling and go get your sexy gorgeous girlfriend already!" I turned to Spencer, poking out my tongue childishly before walking up to Samara and wrapping my arms around her. She giggled and kissed me, one hand in my hair and the other resting lightly on my shoulder. When we pulled away for air, we rested our fore heads together and looked into each other's eyes happily.

**Hours later**

When it began to get dark and we were all sitting next to each other talking, I saw felt Hannah nudge me. I grabbed Samara's hand and stood her up. When we were facing each other, I took both her hands into both of mine and kissed the top of them. Everyone suddenly went quite, knowing what was to come next, but Samara stood there, not knowing what was going on. "Emily, what is it, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, everything's just right…..being here with you, and everyone else is just right. It's just…..oh god, uh I'm so nervous. Uh, well you see, me and you have been together for 4 years now, and those 4 years have been the best 4 years of my life so far. Each day I think to myself how lucky I am to have you, and every morning, when you wake up in my arms, I fall even more in love with you. You're everything to me, and I can't imagine a world without you by my side. Right here, right now…everything is just right, everything is perfect because your with me, and were with our best friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to wake up with you and be by your side for the rest of my life." I got the black velvet box out of my inside jacket pocket and got down on one knee. I heard Samara gasp and her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes already starting to water. I opened the box, showing her the ring that my friends helped me picked out, and held her hand looking deep into her eyes.

"Samara Cook, I know I can make you very happy, and if you'll let me I'll prove to you just how much I love you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

For a moment she stood there in silent…then she bit her lip and frantically nodded. "Yes yes yess!, of course I'll marry you, I'd love nothing more than to marry you!" I smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. I got up and hugged her, placing light and gentle kisses all over her face. Our friends cheered, and they all got up to congratulate us. Hannah and Aria patted me on the back and gave me a hug, while Michelle And Spencer dragged Samara to the side, sqealing, and telling her how happy they were for the both of us. "So…..you finally popped the question, how does it feel?"

I looked at the both of them then my soon to be wife. "It's perfect….." I whispered.

**So , there it is, I hope you liked this chapter, lol I certainly did! Tell me what you think asap!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Samara's POV**

**Ok guys, so the beginning is a love scene. I thought it would be romantic and touching since Emily just proposed, and Samara said yes. Again, this is a warning to those who might feel shy or uncomfortable, so if you do, pls don't read. However if you're fine with the content, then pls read and review. **

That day, after Emily proposed to me, we rushed home. As soon as we got back, and Emily had closed the door, I rushed into her arms and kissed her passionately, walking her backwards so that she was against the door. I could feel her smiled against my kiss and I pulled away to look at her dazed look. Grabbing her hand, I dragged her into the bedroom and locked it, putting my arms around her once again. I stopped kissing her suddenly when I just realized something and smirked. The black night gown and complete sexy lace lingerie set that she got for me was meant for this day…that's what she meant when there would be a better time to use it. I looked into Emily's eyes to see her confused look and chuckled before I whispered into her ear. She blushed and nodded before I stepped back and winked at her. I got my night gown and the lingerie set she got me, going into the bathroom and changing into them. Once I had it on, I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. I had to admit that Emily had good taste, must have got it from being Hannah's friend for such a long time. I untied the knot to my hair and let it down, messing it up to make it look slightly sexy and seductive. Once that was done, I opened the door. Emily was already in out bed, in her night gown reading a book while she was waiting. Realizing that she hasn't noticed me yet, I walked up to her, and gently took the book out of her hands before straddling her waist. Her eyes widened and looked me up and down before biting her lip.

"You know I must say…you have great taste in clothes," I chuckled. She just nodded absentmindedly her eyes now on my breasts. She was such a guy. I tipped her chin upwards so that she could meet my eyes. A blush coated her cheeks and I grinned. I could see her eyes looking at me with such adoration and love that I melted inside. Her hands rested on my waist, and with a voice so quiet she whispered "You're so beautiful", before capturing my lips in hers. I arched my body into hers and let out a small moan when her tongue slipped into my mouth, dueling with my own. My hands blindly reached for her vest top, tugging them upwards. We broke the kiss, for a few seconds, and then went back to kissing when her shirt was off. Before I knew it, I could feel cold air hit my skin, and I realized that Emily had successfully removed my night gown. I squealed in surprise when she flipped us over, getting in between my legs and looking into my eyes with so much passion and love. Her fingers, glided over my collar bone, then in between my breasts, leaving a trail of goose bumps in behind. When her finger stopped on the soft swell of my left breast, I felt the tip of her finger pull the cup down, revealing one of my nipples. Her mouth enclosed around it and my eyes closed, hands going in her hair.

After a while of foreplay, we were both naked and grinding into each other. I could feel her centre rubbing against mine, and I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. The friction it was causing was driving me insane. Pulling away from Emily's lips…..I smirked and blindly reached into the side drawer to pull something out. Emily looked to her side and her eye widened briefly before blushing like mad. Yes…..in my hand, I was holding a strap on. I got Emily's hand and placed them there, waiting for her to say something. "Y-y-y-you w-w-want, me to wear this?" I nodded and bit my lip, finding it cute that she suddenly went all shy and embarrassed. My hands placed themselves on the side of her face, and drew her in for a brief but loving kiss before looking into her eyes and giving her the puppy dog look. Not being able to resist my look she smiled and briefly sat up to put it on. I helped her strap it in, making sure it fit before lying back down against the soft plush pillows. Once she had them on, I felt her slowly guide it inside of me. I moaned and grabbed her ass squeezing it reassuringly. Her hips began to buck into mine, the strap on going in and out with great ease. "Oh god Emily, that feels so good, oh yes…..ahhh right there….oh my god, ahhhh."

At the sound of my voice yelling in pleasure, her movements began to speed up, and my legs wrapped tightly around her waist. I felt her unwrap my legs and her arms hooking themselves under them, lifting them up so that her hands could touch the headboard. My legs were now in mid air supported by her arms while she thrust deeper and faster inside of me. "Yes, ahhh…..Emily, right there, faster, baby faster!" I clenched my eyes shut, cursing and screaming in pleasure while she continued to thrust into me. Her breasts were going up and down right in front of my face, and I bent my head upwards to capture one in my mouth, lightly nipping and sucking on it. I heard Emily's breath hitch, and her movements begin to slow down when I kept nipping her nipple. When I was done with the left breast I did it to the other breast giving it the same treatment. Emily stopped all of a sudden, and looked at me before kissing me passionately. She thrust into me again, this time slowly. When I felt her thrust a little bit harder, and stayed there, I went over the edge and orgasmed. Her head dropped onto my chest, placing light kisses before getting out of the strap on and gently throwing them down beside the bed. We lay next to each other panting heavily, me with my head on her chest and her with her arm wrapped around my waist.

Smirking to myself I got on top of her, and kissed her seductively on the lips. "Time for round two, and this time it's my turn to repay you for all the work you did." With one final seductive kiss, I went down under the covers and in between her legs. I kissed up her thighs before opening her legs slightly….and, well you know the rest. When I heard her gasp, I knew I was giving her pleasure.

So for most of the night, we made love and wild passionate sex before falling asleep, happy and satisfied in each other's arms. The next day when I woke up I was on my side with Emily spooning me from behind. I sighed, smiling to myself before shifting around to face her. She was still fast asleep, with a smile on her face. She was super cute when she slept, and I couldn't help but to lean in and gently peck her on the lips. I felt her lips respond slightly and then her whispering my name. I pulled back to see if she was awake, but when she wasn't I realized that she must be dreaming about me. I giggled, finding this extremely cute and placed my lips more firmly against hers. I heard her moan in her sleep and before I knew it, I felt her eyes fluttering. When I pulled back, her eyes were open looking up into mine sleepily. "Hey…." She said sleepily.

"Hey…how did you sleep last night, did you sleep okay?" I nodded my head and brought my hand up to my face examining the ring she had given me the other night. Seeing my gaze, she grasped my hand and kissed the top of it. I sighed dreamily and looked at her. "I can't believe were going to get married, it's a dream come true." She smiled and kissed me, making me whimper when she pulled away. For a while we just looked at each other in content silence before she kissed me again. What started out as a soft kiss soon turned heated, but before we could continue, my cell phone rang. Groaning, I pulled away and reached for it. "Hello?" Oh hey, coach…..uh huh? Yeah I understand, so when's the next practice then? In three days? Yeah, no worries, I'll keep practicing….you knows me well coach, I won't let you down, okay thankyou, bye." I closed my phone and looked at Emily.

"So what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing, coach told me that tomorrow's game got cancelled because our opponents got drunk and had really bad hangovers. Their coach got super pissed and had to cancel, so I basically have three days off, and so does the rest of the team, but I still have to train by myself"

"Oh okay…..hmmm you know, I think I'm going to come to your next game soccer game, I mean my swim coach just called two days ago and said that he'd been granted permission to go on a little vacation. He told us to practice while he was away though. Is it just me, or is it weird that we both have days of?" I scrunched my eyebrows and thought for a minute, yeah, it was weird…..it can't be a coincidence that we both have days off. Before I could speak Emily's phone rang. I shook my head, wanting to kill phones for having loud ringtones. "Hello, oh hey Hannah, uh-huh, you want us to meet you where? Uh, okay, but why do you want us to meet you there? A surprise? What sort of surprise? Fine, fine we'll be there….yeah you two, by Hannah."

"Okay, now what was that about, and what surprise?"

"Hmmm, beats me, but we have to get ready now, she wants us to meet her and the guys at Caldways restaurant for brunch."

We got up, and showered, separately this time. When we got changed and were about to leave, Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her body before being able to reach the door. She looked at me lovingly before placing a kiss on my hand with the ring on. "I can't believe were going to get married," she said in a soft whisper. I nodded my head in silence and pulled her head towards mine. I kissed her passionately wrapping my arms around her neck. We pushed ourselves against each other, trying to get even closer even though I know this was as close as we could go without crushing each other. When we pulled away, she kissed my fore head and we went out the door.

**15 minutes later**

We arrived at Caldways, and got out of the car. When we got inside, there was a huge sign up that said Congratulations! And before we could even have time to react, people jumped out and yelled surprise? In front of us, were my football team and Emily's swim team, including her coach and my coach. Our friends gathered us in a hug and pushed us towards our teammates. Apparently our generous friends called them up and told them the good news, and knowing that we wouldn't really fancy going to work because of our engagement they set this up, making excuses so we wouldn't find out. Our coaches patted us on the backs and told us that they were giving us 3 days off, saying that we deserved it for working so hard, and of course getting engaged just yesterday night. I heard Emily laugh at something one of her team mates said and smiled…I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her and have a family with her.

"So Samara, ever thought of having children?" I turned to look at my coach and then to Emily with a smile on my face. "Yes I have…"

"Hmmmm, I could just imagine, little Samara's running around kicking a football!" I laughed at my coach's sense of humour, and blushed.

"Yeah, or a version of Emily swimming up and down an Olympic sized pool!" We both chuckled, and then Hannah bounded over. "So what are you guys chit chatting about over here?"

"Well, my star player was just talking about mini babies!" Hannah squealed and hugged me. "Oh my god, I can totally picture mini versions of you two!" I laughed and felt two arms slip around my waist, pulling me backwards while the coach and Hannah chatted about what our children will look like and act like. I turned around in Emily's arms and kissed her. "I love you….i love you so much Emily."

"I love you two…..so very much….." she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Emily's POV**

**Weeks later….**

I was jogging in the park, my headphones in my ears and my ipod dug into the pockets of my jacket. When I paused to catch my breath, I felt something hit me on the back of my head and yelled an "Ouch" before turning round to look at what hit me. When I saw nothing, I looked on the floor and saw a Frisbee. Chuckling, I picked it up and examined the toy. In the distance I heard barking and before I knew it, a dog had bounded over to me, knocking me onto my back and licking my face happily. I laughed hysterically, and began to stroked the dogs head, cooing at how cute he was. A voice startled me out of my laugh and when I looked up, a lady and a man holding hands, apologized profusely and got the dog of me. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, we were playing with our daughter and our dog, and I didn't mean to hit you with the toy." I caught her apologetic tone, and smiled, looking at the girl hidden behind his leg. "It's honestly not a problem, I love dogs!"

"Mummy, can we go and play with Rex now, I wanna play with him, I wanna play with him now mummy." I looked at the girl with a smile, but when I tried to say hello she hid shyly behind, who I assumed were her dad's leg. I could remember being her age, I was always so shy whenever my parents had tried to introduce me to anyone new, and seeing this little girl now, made me think of all the times that has happened.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lily is just shy, aren't you Lily?" I heard her mumble a shy yes and had to laugh at how cute she was being. When I Kneeled down and looked at her in the eye, I smiled and held my hand out. "Hello, Lily, I'm Emily….Emily Fields, there's no need to be shy?" I saw her eyes widen, and her hands tug on the sleeve of her dad's shirt, softly whispering. "Daddy, isn't that the lady on TV, the one that Mummy really liked?" I heard her Mother gasp, and when I stood up she immeadiately grabbed my hand and shook it quickly. "Oh my god, you're the Emily Fields, the swimmer! I'm such a huge fan of yours, I've been watching you and your team swim ever since you joined, it's amazing how fast you are!"I chuckled and we engaged in a conversation, me answering all there questions about my swimming career, and talking about there little girl Lily, who was by the way only 3 years old, but super cute! I looked at my watched and realized that Samara was probably waiting for me back at the apartment. I h apologized and excused myself, saying that I had to be home for lunch.

When I got back to the apartment, Samara had already set the table and was going back in the kitchen to take something out from the oven. I sniffed the air, and sighed, liking the smell that wafted through my nose. Sneaking up behind her I waited till she put the dishes on the counter before slipping my arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise and I kissed her neck gently, laughing at her shocked state. She turned around in my arms and kissed me passionately, things getting heated quickly. "Hmmmm, well hello, how was your jog baby?"

"Great, but you wouldn't believe what happed, I was jogging in the park as usual, when all of a sudden I got hit with a Frisbee and got pounced on by a dog. This married couple came over with their kid Lily, and it turns out that there fans of mine, how weird is that, I've never really met any of my fans, well now I have." Samara chuckled at my cute rambling before tapping my nose and kissing me on the lips again.

"That was for rambling, your too cute when you do that….." I gave her a playfull look and showed her my puppy eyes. "Oh stop being to darn cute, come on it's time for lunch!" I laughed and helped her to place the two dishes of pie on the table. We ate in comfortable silence, afterwards sitting on the couch to watch something on tv. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on because Samara had her head on my chest. The tips of my fingers stronked her cheek and traced the skin over and over again. Noticing that I wasn't paying any attention, Samara laughed and looked up at me from her place on my chest. Her eyes were quickly replaced with a serious look and, I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion. "Em?"

"Hmmmm, what is it baby?"

"Have you ever wanted children, I mean, have you ever thought of having children before?" The question caught me by surprise and I shuffled upwards, causing her to get up of my chest. We faced towards each other, and I looked into her eyes, getting lost in the depths of it. "Yes, yes I have…..i've always wanted children. I told myself that when I found someone to spend the rest of my life with, I'd want children with that person…and that person is you, the love of my life, my now fiancé. "

"Awww, baby, that's so sweet of you, I was thinking the same thing, I'd love to have a children with you." I kissed her on the forhead and drew her to me. I felt her arms go around my waist and I heard her sigh contently before pulling away once again. She bit her lip, and I knew that she only did this while she was nervous. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, I held one of hers in mine. "I know that look…..come on out with it." I chuckled and shuffled closer to her, resting one of my hands on her thigh. " W-w-what do you think of trying for one after we get married?" My mouth hung open, too stunned to say anything, and only when I saw the saddened look in her face, did I suddenly pulled her towards me and kiss her with all that I've got. I felt her respond to the kiss and moan, afterwards pulling away for air. "I would love to try having a baby with you after the wedding, ahhhhh, I can't wait, I'm so excited now!" She chuckled at my behavior and pulled me in for another kiss night, we made love over and over again, no caring that we'll be extremely tired the next day when we woke up.

I phoned Hannah, telling her the good news, and she ended up squealing on the phone. Samara, hearing the commotion, ran out of the bathroom, clad in only a robe, with her hair wet, water cascading, and disappearing below.. I looked up at her, drooling. When she saw the look on my face, she walked over to me shaking her hips sexily before straddling me on the bed. Sure enough my mouth was hanging open. I could hear Hannah on the phone talking, but I couldn't pay attention to what she was saying when my hot fiancé was on my lap staring at me with those sexy eyes of hers.

"_Emily? Em, hello are you there, hello?"_

I brought the phone back to my hear. "Yeah, uh….i'm hear, sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"I said, what are you hoping for, a girl or a boy?"

"I don't really mind Hannah, as long as I get to have them with Samara." I winked at her, her hands now around my waist. My breath hitched when she began to place gentle kisses up my neck. I moaned once, before putting the phone back to my hear my breathing more shallow."

"U-u-h I have to call you back Hannah, sorry gottagobye!"

I quickly placed the phone on the nightstand and kissed Samara, pulling her down ontop of me. She giggled into the kiss, and we quickly undressed each other, making sure to get every single thing of. When I felt her hand cup my centre I moaned, and squeezed her ass, this was going to be a long morning, I thought. And a long morning it was, me mad love once on the bed, the second in the shower, third against the wall and fourth on her bed again after drying our hairs. We could never get our hands off each other. Kinky I know, but we just couldn't help ourselves. And the fact that she wants to try for a baby after the wedding has got me horny.

**2 hours later**

After getting out of bed and getting dressed, there were lots of loud knocks on our door. I peeked through the peep hole, looking to see who it was, and sure enough it was my friends all huddled together, looking excited. No doubt Hannah had told them about the news of me and Samara trying for a baby after the wedding. I pulled open the door, and they all well forwards onto the floor. Samara rushed in, and when she sae them on the floor she burst out laughing, not being able to contain her laugher any longer. Spencer pushed herself off everyone and pulled me and Samara into a hug, kissing our cheeks. So, I heard you guys have finally ecided to have a baby! This is so exciting!" Spencer squealed, and when she did we both ended up getting squished by the rest of the girls. I could hear Samara giggling and when we all stopped behaving like little kids we sat down on the sofa and began to talk.

"So Em, what are you and Samara going to call the baby if it turns out to be a girl?"

"I don't know Spencer, me and Samara haven't thought of baby names yet"  
>"Awww, okay, but hurry up, cause I wanna know if I'm gonna get a niece or a nephew!" I chuckled and we talked about the baby more. Samara had snuggled up to me after clearing up the kitchen. "Okay, what about the looks, I mean imagine a blond hair blue eyed beauty! Ahh, that would be so totaaly cute."<p>

"Yeah, but what about a mini version of Emily, now that I would love to! You totally knew what Em was like when she was a toddler". We all laughed at the memory and I kissed the top of Samara's head. When she looked up at me afterwards, she captured my lips in her own, giving me a sweet but gentle kiss. For a while, we were in our own world, but when we heard a few coughs we both pulled away and blushed. I just couldn't wait to get married to the girl of my dreams and wake up every morning knowing that she is officially mine forever. The thought of bringing up family was so exciting. I knew Samara would be a great mum.

"So, wait, who's going to carry the baby then?" I bit my lip and looked at Samara. We didn't really discuss that part. I held her hand, and just as I was about to speak, I heard Samara's lous and confident voice. "I want to do it, I want to carry the baby." I looked at her, unsure at first, but when she saw the look on my face; she cupped my face and looked me in the eye. "I want to do it Em" she whispered, then pecked my lips. I nodded and kissed her back, not caring that the others were once again gaging at our cuteness, all that matters is her, me….and the both of us for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Samara's POV**

I flipped through the pages of yet another magazine and shook my head. Me and Hannah have been sat at a restaurant over looking at the sea, currently having lunch outside whilst look for the perfect type of wedding gown. All the gowns were gorgeous, but none of them captured my attention much. I wanted a dress that will get Emily to drool and have a dazed look when she sees me in it. Sighing, I closed the last of the magazines and folded my arms resting my head against it. I was just really frustrated. Me and Emily have sorted out everything else, and she even told me she found her dress, but I can't seem to find the right dress for me. "Hey, don't worry Samara, their's plenty of time before the wedding, you'll find the right dress okay?" I looked up and smiled. She was right we did have time before the wedding. I mean the wedding is in a month. Just thinking about it made me so happy. Me and Em decided that we were going to have our wedding on the beach. Cliché I now, but it's been my dream wedding ever since I can remember and Emily loved the idea of getting married on the beach.

"Hey have you told your parents or your sister that you guys are getting married, or decided to have a baby?"

"I was going to phone them today actually and tell them, but not the baby news, I want that to be a surprise for when I actually get pregnant." I sighed at the idea of having a baby, our baby. I'm so excited about starting a family with her. I can just imagine raising a mini Emily. A hand waved in front of my face and I snapped out of my daze, looking at Hannah with a sheepish look. "What's with the dazed look on your face?"

"I'm just so happy. I'm getting married to the girl I'm super in love with, were going to have a baby and everything's just perfect."

"Awww, I'm happy for you guys. I really am. You're great for each other and I can see how much Emily loves you and how much you love her, what you guys have is special."

"Thanks Hannah, means a lot for you to day that…."

"You're welcome, but it's true, you both deserve each other, and I couldn't be happier." I smiled at Hannah and gave her a hug. My phone began to ring so I flipped it open and when I did I smiled. It was my sister Jessie! _"Hey little sis, long time no talk, I just wanted to make sure your okay. How's that gorgeous girlfriend of yours?" _I smiled at her and shook my head, it was always good to hear her voice. I haven't seen her in a while, I need to make a mental note to call her more often. "Hey I'm good, great actually, more than great…." I stayed silent for a while, and it was if she was here cause she immediately said _"Ooooo silence, I'm taking it you have to tell me something really important, so go on…..what is it. I know you well enough by now to know that when you're silent you always want to tell or ask something"_

"Okay, well I'm getting married!" Here it comes…..3, 2, 1 cue scream! _"Argggggh, now way you're getting married!? I'm so happy for you guys, mum dad! They're getting_ _married, isn't this great!" _Wait she was home!? Oh god, here comes more screams, wait for it, 3 2 1 cue mums scream. There was shuffling on the other end and I briefly heard my parents fighting over the phone. I chuckled at how childish they can be sometimes. _"Honey, we just heard the news! Oh my god, congratulations, were all so happy for you! When's the wedding and where is it taking place?_

"It's taking place on the beach and it's going to happen in a month on May 30th."

"_Oh honey I really am so happy for you right now, oh my god my baby girl is going to get married!"_ I chuckled when I heard my mum sniffing on the other end. I know that she's probably going to cry then go look through my old photo albums, looking at my baby pictures and pictures from when I'm in highschool. It was something she always did as I was growing up. I guess seeing me and my sister grow up quickly made her wish that we stayed young forever, or stayed babies forever. I began to sniff myself, it was difficult growing up. I found it difficult to finally stand on my own two feet when I was at University, but I eventually got used to it. Had troubles along the way, but then again who doesn't? _"So have you found your dress yet honey?" _I sighed. "No mum, not yet. I'm getting really frustrated. My wedding is in a month and I still haven't found the right dress for me."

"_Oh honey, don't worry you'll find it, I'm sure you will. Everythings going to be fine you'll be fine."_

"Thanks for the support mum"

"_Oh no problem honey, anything for my baby girl."_

"_So did you guys decide on the honeymoon, where are you guys going to go"_

"Good question mum, well me and Em actually couldn't decide between two places. I was between Greece or Mexico."

"_Hmmm, good choices, and a tough one. I would go for Greece. It's got crystal clear blue waters and overall it's just beautiful. I would know trust me, your father took me there once when we were still dating, and it was beautiful."_

"Okay, Greece it is then, I'll make sure to tell Emily that"

"_Oh and speaking of Emily, how is she dear?"_

Oh she's good thanks mum…."

"_Hmmmm I hope you and her are planning to have some children, me and your father aren't getting any younger you know, we'd like to have some grandchildren"_

I chuckled nervously and blushed. Hannah had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing and I just stuck my tongue out at her. Darn it, ok Samara just make something up and they won't suspect a thing! "Well, uh hold on their mum, slow down, me and Em aren't even married yet, we uh still need to tie the knot" I face palmed myself after I said that and looked at Hannah who lifted a brow then mouthed "tie the knot?" I put a finger to my lips and told her to be quiet. I really did want this to be a surprise. I don't want anyone suspecting anything yet.

"_Oh I guess your right dear, wait your father wants to talk to you, here you go"_

"_Well, well well, my daughter is finally getting married! Congratulations dear, were both proud of you. We must catch up soon to discuss the wedding. I know your mother would want to help anyway she can"_

"Thanks dad, and yes of course we'll catch up soon, just give me a call or a text on when you want to come over and me and Emily will prepare the guest room"

"_Looking forward to seeing you both then, well listen honey, we don't want to let go but me and your mum promised to have lunch with the neighbors, you know how they get"_

"Uh, you mean the Summer's invited you guys to lunch, oh boy…."

"_That's what I said, but your mother insisted we go otherwise it may seem rude"_

"I guess, well it was nice talking to you guys, tell Jessie I said I miss her lots"

"_Okay dear will do, bye! We love you!"_

"Love you to dad, bye!"I put my phone away in my bag, and then heard Hannah burst out laughing. I looked at her, and then ended up laughing myself. I was never any good at making excuses. After lunch, we both left, paying a generous tip to the waiter. And as we were walking down the street, a reflection caught my eye and I had to stop Hannah by tapping her sleeve. At first she was confused but when she saw what I was looking at, her jaw dropped open and we both looked at each other. On the other side of the street was a beautiful gorgeous wedding dress standing on display. It was a strapless white gown with a beautiful decoration down the middle, not too much but just the right amount. We both went into the store and asked the lady if I could try on the dress.

After a while, I finally emerged in the dress and when I did Hannah had her mouth open and she squealed. I think we've finally found the right dress for me. Telling the sales lady we'll have it, she gently and neatly put it in a plastic wrapping and gave it to me. It was worth a fortune but I didn't care. I wanted to look stunning on the day that me and Emily finally get together for good.

**Back at the apartment**

After dropping Hannah back at her apartment with Michelle, I finally got back to the apartment I shared with Emily and hid the dress somewhere Emily won't be able to find it. Everyone says its bad look to see the dress before the wedding so I'm not taking any chances, even though some people do say it's just a myth. The doorbell rang and I quickly opened it to see Emily on the other side holding a bunch of flowers out for me. I giggled and pecked her on the lips before taking the flowers and putting them in a vase.

"Hey baby, thanks for the flowers"

"Well, anything for soon to be wife, so how'd the dress hunting go, did you manage to see something you like?"

"Yeah we did actually, Hannah definitely approves"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, and I finally told my parents and my sister about us getting married, but I didn't tell them about us planning to have a baby yet, I wanted that to be a surprise for when we actually are pregnant. Oh and mum says we should have our honeymoon in Greece, apparently her and dad went there while they were still dating and it was beautiful."

"Okay Greece it is then! And speaking of honeymoon….."

Emily dropped an octave and her eyes got a whole lot darker. The she quickly carried me bridal style making me squeal and ran to the bedroom closing the door with her foot and gently laying me down on the bed before getting in between my legs and kissing down my neck. I giggled and pushed at her chest so I could look into her eyes. "I can't wait to marry you…." I whispered lovingly. She smiled and kissed my forehead before capturing my lips again. "As I was saying….i think we should practice, and practice and practice even more if were gonna be having a baby" Oh she sounds so sexy when her voice is so husky. I nodded and we quickly proceeded to take all our clothes of. Lets just say that afternoon, we indeed….did a lot of practicing. And by the end of it I was so worn out that I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, the bed was empty and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. As if reading my mind Emily walked in and kissed my forehead before sitting on the bed infront of me fully clothed. I pouted, seeing her in clothes and she giggled before kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Awww, don't worry baby, there be plenty of me to come around during the honeymoon" I slapped her on the shoulder playfully and we both laughed. "I still don't like you in clothes."

"Well, I was going to stay in bed with you, but then I though I'd make us some dinner." I smiled thinking of how sweet she can be then nodded my head. I slipped out of bed with the sheets around my body and went to the wardrobe to get some spare clothes out when I felt Emily's arms sneak around my waist and tug slightly on the sheet. She pulled me around and crashed our lips together before hitching one of my thighs around her hip and pushing into me. The sheet dropped to the floor and I wrapped my arms around her neck. A horny Emily is a sexy Emily. "You know maybe dinner can wait for a little bit….." She bit my shoulder and I moaned. But deciding to be a tease I giggled and pulled away before kissing her on the nose. "Nu uh, you're the one who went through all the trouble to make us some dinner, so we are eating dinner" Emily groaned and I giggled before getting changed. I felt her eyes watching me the whole time and I shivered. I wanted nothing more than to ravage her. But she so asked for it, I know I'm being a tease, but it's so fun getting her all riled up!

**Ok guys, so here's the 17****th**** chapter, I know I've been bad by not updating in ages, and I mean ages! But I've been working on my other story for called Soul Mate for life, and I also got caught up with applying to University's and making sure I did everything right. So apologies, but I'll try to update as much as I can. If I don't that means I'll be busy with work, because right now I'm currently doing a degree so I might not have time. But enjoy the chapter and please leave some comments. I would love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions you may have.**


End file.
